


The Shortest Bachelor AU There Ever Was

by Lycianea, The_smug_Dragon (Lycianea)



Series: Bachelor AU Fest [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Humor, M/M, OOC Akihito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/Lycianea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The_smug_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is in for the surprise of his life. But he´s not the only one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts), [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts), [Deang_Kast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/gifts), [esdeathly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/gifts), [beach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beach/gifts).



> So, since Amelita and Deang_Kast were so kind to encourage me on FB (Asami winks with a smirk on his face...yes, he´s winking, no comments to this odd behaviour!) to do this...yeah, here it is...my very first fanfic ever.  
> Warning: Beta by myself and english is not my mother language. So most likely I have mixed up some times (you know present, past present and so on). And sometimes I have german phrases translated equally worded. So please let me know, if you don´t understand something.  
> Any typing errors found...you can keep em, I´m not perfect and I don´t want to be.  
> So, what else to say? I really hope you enjoy this story and please leave comments! Of course you can leave kudos, too *grin*.  
> And finally: Delmire, thanks for this wonderful series. And thanks to Amelita, Deang_Kast, esdeathly and beach for your currently work on this series. I enjoyed every chapter from all of you! *bowes in 90"* ;-)  
> Finder and all the beautiful characters belong to the one and only Yamane Ayano!

So, here he is...a normal photographer sitting in a fucking helicopter. What´s so amazing about this? Well, somehow he´s ended up with this damned bachelor thing. No, nono, of course NOT somehow. And here´s the story.

His best friends Kou and Takato came over for a little chatting and drinking, like so many other times before. And at some point they came up to play a little 'true or dare'. Yepp, when Akihito choose 'dare' for the very first time, Kou came up with this bachelor thing. Of course it was Kou. Takato sometimes has weird ideas, too, but never as weird as Kou´s. So Akihito was 'forced' to make his candidacy via the net. Sure, at this point all of them were more or less drunk and so were joking about it. But some weeks later, as none of them really remembered, Aki openend his email account to find a certain mail from the bachelor team. He gulped, his stomach suddenly knotted, and with trembling fingers he opened up the message. _'Ah, they´re just telling me, I was no match for the show.'_ he tried to reassure himself. And then his kin nearly dropped to the floor, as he read it. And then he read it again, and again. But the content never changed. He was in the show. And not only this...he, HE should take the place as the bachelor.

“What the fuck???” he cursed and reached for his phone to call Kou. Oh, and what surprise, Kou started loughing at once as he heard the news. “This is NOT FUNNY” Akihito yelled at him.  
“Of course it is. Man, Aki that´s hillarious, you will be on the television, all over Japan.”   
Akihito winced at the thought. “Yeah, great” he snarled back. “Ok, so long you´re laughing, I contact Takato to let him know.”   
“Sure. And hey, this will be a lot of fun, you´ll see, Aki!”  
Sighing Akihito hang up just to call his other friend. “Hey Takato, guess what.” he said.   
“Uhm, I don´t know? You finally found someone to date?”   
“Haha, very funny” Takaba returned. “No, much better, if I would believe Kou, but I don´t.” his voice died away with every word.   
“Hey, what´s wrong with you? Something happenend?”  
“Yeah, yes you can say so. I´ve got a mail some minutes ago.”   
“And? Man Aki, don´t let me pull the worms out of your nose!” Takato said curious and getting impatient.   
Akihito huffed and told Takato what happened. “Oh, uhm, right you sent them your candidacy. And they really want you? Perhaps you can quit? Have you read the whole mail, even the conditions of particapations?” Takato asked in order to help. He knew, Akihito was terrified at this time.   
“No. NO, I haven´t. Oh, thank you Takato. You allways know how to handle problems! Please, wait a minute, I will check it at once!” the photographer answered excited.   
“Of course, I wait.”  
Akihito looked at the mail, scrolling to the end and...no. Nonononono. This can´t be. Are they kidding? At his point Takato heard a desperate whining, but since Aki wasn´t on the phone he couldn´t ask, what had happened.  
Sweat began to build and run down Akihitos neck, back and face. The latter was deep red. Desperate he searched for the one thing he was really looking for. And there, nearly the end of the fine print, there it was. He clicked open the marked file and began to read feverish. Then his face changed from red to nearly white. He snatched his phone with trembling hands and with an also trembling voice he said “Takato? Please, kill me. Please?”  
“What´s wrong? Can´t you quit?”  
“When only this was the main problem” Akihito returned.   
“What? What is it then?”   
Akihito gulped again before he answered “It´s one of the gay bachelor episodes.”   
There was a silence for about a minute. “Oh.” Takato then responded. “Uhm, but there was this question about your sexuell interests in the question paper. Don´t you remember?”   
“NO! NO I DON´T REMEMBER. Takato, what shall I do?” Akihito yelled and whined at the same time.  
“Well, I guess, you just go on with the show. Hey, what bad can happen? You will meet a few guys and have fun with them. And everybody who knows you, also knows, that you´re gay. Even your employer is ok with that.”  
“Oh god, I will die of shame.” Akihito took some deep breaths. “Maybe you guys come over this weekend? I really need a distortion.”   
“Sure, we can, even if I think that Kou will not be really helpful, as I know him.”   
Akihito snorts “you´re possibly right, but I need you guys, really.”   
“We will be there, promised.” And with that both hang up.

  
As the weekend stood at the door and both his friends were finally there, they at once began to discuss, what to do, since Aki couldn´t get out of this mess. Kou was grinning a little bit crazy, but Takato just gave him a punch with his elbow in the ribs and Kou tried to make a serious face. He failed miserably. “So, have you calmed down a little bit Aki?” Takato asked his friend.  
Akihito smiled a little bit helpless, but the he answered “yeah, the first shock, uhm shocks, I´m over with. But nevertheless I´m not really happy about the whole thing. Man, I mean...everyone I know is watching the show and my parents totally wacked out, as I was telling them, what I was up to do.”   
“Yes, but you have really cool parents, so I think they will enjoy the show.” Kou grinned.   
Aki snorts “Of course, my mother was totally in for it, after her first shock...at the least, I´m not the only one who was shocked.” Then he smiles. “I´m glad, you two are here...for me and with me. I already know, I will miss you two, when I´m away for these weeks.”   
“Do you know already, where it will take place?” Takato asked.   
“No, I only know, what I´ve told you. When I get new informations you will know it first.” Aki answered.  
“I hope, there are no old, fat guys there. And you need someone who leads you, someone who calls the shots.” Kou said, earning another punch. This time from Akihito. “Kou!” he yelled. “You´re the worst, really.” he added pouting.  
“What? Takato, say something. He´s a virgin after all and so he needs someone who knows, what´s going on.”   
Takato scratched his neck. “There´s a little bit truth in there, I have to admit.”   
Akihito groaned again, but in the end he admits “yes, I think, that´s right. It will make things a little bit easier...I hope.”   
“Ok guys, but now let´s have a little fun. I´ve got a new game and two new DVD´s brought with me. What do you want?” Kou asked.   
Thankful for the change of subjects Aki shouted “first let´s show what game you brought.” And so the weekend began first with gaming, then they watched the films and then, they played on the console again. And in the blink of an eye the weekend was over.

 

And now a few month later, Akihito sits in the helicopter on his way to an island. The only other person in there is the pilot, no one, whom he can ask some questions about the show, the destination, or anything else to distract him. So he just looks out of the windows on the glittering waves of the ocean, thinking _'Yes, about what should I ask, if somebody was here? My mind is totally blank. And I call myself photo journalist. This is all so weird.'_

The only further information he has gotten about one week before the show starts, was that he´s about to meet some very rich people. They´ve changed the rules, so the candidates are the millionaires, and himself is the, uhm, lesser rich guy. This was quiet a surprise, at the long line of the other surprises he had to endure since he´s gotten the very first e-mail, because usually it´s reverse, and he hadn´t expected to be the one who´s in charge at all. He thought, he would have a nice time with some other people, oh of course with a little bitchiness, that´s what´s supposed to happen in this shows. He sighs. _'Lucky me. I would have preferred the other way around. I don´t like to have to dismiss the one´s I don´t want. Especially when it goes near the end and there are only the ones left I find really interesting and like their companionship.'_ Since he can think, Akihito was worried of everyone around him first. Then, perhaps second one, he thinks of himself. When there was a misunderstanding or a fight of two people, he interfered without hesitation. And sometimes he came home with a black eye, or torn clothes, or maybe both. His parents never really reprimanded him, but they gave him the advice, that he should be more careful sometimes.

_'Oh, and by the way, I hope, they don´t expect any fancy behaviour of me, or stupid manners in speech and at the table, because then they´re in for a surprise.'_ He smiles at this thought. He never had a thing with these attitudes. In his opinion, this is absolutely unnecessary and makes life much too complicated. And this is also shown in his clothing. He was asked to wear a formal suit, but that´s absolutely nothing Akihito can himself identify with. So he has his own mind and is dressed in a simple t-shirt, his beloved ripped jeans and a pair of sneakers. First he was a little insecure, but then his stubborn nature shrugged its shoulders and so here is. He has the pride to not betray himself, no matter what...And so he grins to himself, thinking _'if anyone has problems with this, than he can go at once. That´s the advantage of being in charge.'_


	2. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito takes his first steps into a different world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first: thank you all for a very heartwarming welcome! Second: thanks for leaving kudos, comments and some advice about the text formating. I think, this one should be fine.
> 
> Last night I totally couldn´t sleep, because I was absolutely running on adrenaline *lol*. But because of this fact, I was able to finish the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Finder and all characters belong to the one and only Yamane Ayano!

The island, where this event shall take place is... _'whow'_ , he thinks, as the helicopter is landing on it´s port. Yeah, a heli, not a simple boat or something that ordinary. Of course not, with all these rich men all around. He´s welcomed by a guy, who leads him towards a waiting limousine, without introducing himself. Akihito is so astonished, about the whole fuss, what happened, and which is actually happening, that he doesn´t question anything as he´s been driven to the destination in the obligatory limousine. _'Uhu'_ , he thinks _'I should have known, that the residence will be out of place such as everything else so far. Ah, yes, the millionairs, sure, there was something else, how, on earth, could I let this slip out of my mind.'_ he smiled.

This is so over sized, even if he likes it. A little bit. Ok, maybe a little bit more. It´s as having won a nice journey in a lottery with 5 star service in everything, flight, transfer, hotel and food surely too. _'Oh, food'_ he thinks, mouth watering. He hasn´t eaten something since this morning, he was just so nervous. But it seems, he has to wait a little more. So instead his mind goes back to the sight in front of his eyes. After a short drive through pure nature, even the way was held naturally, plan, but no cement, so it fit´s into this place without destroying the impression, a mansion comes into sight. And oh, what a breathtaking sight: The old mansion, a western style old mansion, looks very impressive. And because Akihito is not only a photographer but also a gamer, his brains screams at the very first sight _'Resident Evil'_. As the car stops at the front door he was so sunken in his thoughts, that he almost forgot to get out of the car. If it wasn´t for his driver, he would have sitten there for a couple of minutes. His mouth still gapes open. The small front roof and the windows are pillared in some sort of roman style. The three steps to the door made out of white marble. And the doubledoor to the entrance hall is crested with elaborately carvings and so are the big door hinges. The door itself was a masterpiece. There is no bell, but a heavy dragonhead made of metal, whose out hanging tongue is meant as doorknocker. And what a thundering sound it makes. Surely this is a lot louder, than an ordinary bell.

Entering the entrance hall, his mouth gapes open a second time. Yes, Akihito has somehow managed, to close it in the meantime. _'Holy shit!'_ when the first look remembered him to the horror game, he is now totally caught in his memory...of the very first one Resident Evil, which he had the pleasure to play not so long ago on his PS4 as the remake was for sale. He gasps at the entrance hall and looks around. And everything is...fuck...it fits just in this horror game. The stairs leading to the second floor, the doors in the left and right. Even the sound seems to fit, when the guy leads him over the marble floor. _'Hm, if here are any gay zombies?'_ he muses, then snorts about this stupid thought. His personal driver throwing a weird look at him, then he left him alone. Startled Akihito looks after him, as he´s leaving to the front door. Then Akihito looks around to absorb his surroundings like a very dry sponge.

Suddenly one door of the right is opening and the TV host steps into the hall and ruins his vision. Further more, he nearly yelps and jumps a step back. Instead he takes a deep breath, desperate because at this point he´s not sure, if it´s just a horrordream, a weird one or a normal dream come true. Perhaps a little bit of all. Actually Akihito is wondering that he´s not nervous at all, now, that this is really happening. In a few minutes he will meet the bunch of fucking millionairs. _'Yes, how often will I mention this fact?'_ he asks himself sarcastically. Man, why this stupid motto? Ordinary guys would have done it, too, really. He doesn´t need this, even if it´s nice and highly likely his last time, that he can experience such a thing. So, perhaps he only should take it as it is. Huffing he looks at the man.

“Takaba-san, nice to meet you finally.” he smiles at him. “My name is Takayashi Koichi. I´m the host. Ah, I see, you haven´t changed clothes yet. So, will you please go to your room and get in your suit?” he blabbers.

“Nope, I don´t have any suit, so you will have to work with this ones.” Akihitos beames at him.

“What? Are you kidding me? You can´t go in there to meet the candidates in this...uhm...outfit. In this room" he points with a finger at one of the doors to their left "are only very, and when I say very, then I mean very, wealthy men and they except someone not so...ordinary!” Takayashi blurts out.

Akihito raises his eyebrows. “Oh, than they have to arrange with that. Because that is, what the winner get´s. And it wasn´t me, who made this stupid changes.” the photographer stubbornly answeres, pointing with his finger at the host. “I, for myself won´t change anything. This is me and I´m no fake person, get it?” he barks back.

Takayashi looks at him with wide open eyes and gaping mouth. This was the first time, that one of the people taken place in this show, isn´t worried about his appearance. Normally everyone would scream in pure enthusiasm, if they are told to go to the make-up section and get dressed up like a model. _'Ok, if this young boy wants to make himself looking ridiculous, so be it. Some experiences you have to get on your own.'_ he thinks. A sneaky smile appears on his face. “Ok, then. But maybe you want to take a shower and make yourself fresh. It was a long day for you, I think. When you´re done, you will be led downstairs into the lounge to meet your” after a short pause he finishes with a contemptuous smile“admirers. If you´re lucky, they won´t get a laughing flash.”

Akihito smirks back “So if, then I know, what to think and more important to REACT about it.” His whole life Aki never had been a person with much self confident. But thanks to his job as a photographer, no, criminal photographer, he has learned very fast to grow in confidence. So in his last year he HAD grown, and he likes this other “me”. Now it happens not really often, that he´s lost for words, or even get flushed about something. “So, you are free to show me my room, when you´re finished with mocking.” he says.

“No, Kirishima-san will do this. See you later!” with furrowed brows but nevertheless winking, Takayashi goes back to the room he appeared from earlier. You never know, if the stuff of the cameras which are already installed, will be on air, or not. So he tries to keep as happy as possible, though he is the host. But the first time in his career at this show he has a strange feeling in his guts.

Akihito is left dumbfounded. _'Who, the hell, shall take me to my room?'_ he thinks. And then he really jumps, and lets out a little scream, as a voice behind him says “Please, if you will follow me, Takaba-san.”

After putting himself together again, Akihito follows the man, who seemed to have appeared out of the air, already has grapped his luggage and was a few steps ahead, to his room. The guy is stiff as if a stock would be shoved up his... _'no don´t think such a naughty thing'_. Akihito advises himself and instead he tries to remember the man´s name. He normally has a really great memory, but when it comes to names then he´s absolutly scatterbrained. Kirashi...Kirushi...Kirishima...yes, that´s right, Kirishima it was.  
Finally, when they reach the room, Kirishima explains “Here is your room and the left door in there leads to your bathroom. Within these two rooms, along with the bathrooms for the other guests there are no cameras, so you have at least a little bit of private atmosphere. But everywhere else there are the cameras installed for the show. Also this mansion has sections which are only for private use and so are not allowed to be entered, as one of the candidates owns it. Of course, they will be marked.”

Kirishima gives Akihito a taxing look “You really don´t want to get changed in a suit? We have some here. There sure is one, which will fit you. I can go and get it for you, Takaba-san”

“No thanks, Kirishima-san. It´s really a nice offer, but as I said before, this is not me, when I turn up in such a thing. I only will fumble at every end of it, because I will feel awkward in it.” he smiles at Krishima, who takes one last look, wrinkles his nose a little but then only pushes up his glasses. “Your choice. When you´re finished, just come out. I will wait here.”

“Really? Don´t you have something more important to do? I don´t need babysitting, you know. And” with a wild grin he adds “you´re not looking, as if you really want to take this role so bad. So it´s fine for me to come downstairs on my own. I don´t think I will wash my legs away, when I take my shower.” he laughs heartily.

And then he adds dumbfounded as the information finally hits his brain “Did you just say, one of the candidates owns this? Holy shit.” he stammers. “Oh, sorry. Sometimes I´m very, impulsive and my mouth is faster, than my brain.” he smiles. “And, uhm, may I ask, who the owner is?”

“Of course you may ask, but I have to disappoint you, because you will not get the answer before you meet the candidates, and even then it could happen, that you leave the room without any clue. Perhaps, when you´re smart enough, you find out on your own.” Kirishima bows to him and then leaves him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, second chapter up, third in working progress. Feel free to leave comments :-)


	3. One hell of a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima and Suoh desperatly try to humor themselves, after Suoh came up with the craziest idea ever, that made them stuck in this bachelor thing. But somehow this seems to get out of control, too. What will they do about this?  
> And an Asami, who somehow has lost it, is trying desperately not to kill a certain person in front of watching cameras. He gets unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy reading, This one is a little longer, than it was supposed to be, because of the request of two certain bodyguards. But I kind of get my revenge...in my very own way *smirks*  
> And finally I wanted to introduce Asami to you readers. I think, in this chapter he is a little bit OOC, only a little *grin*.

Kirishima heads toward the security room, their own security room, not this stupid TV based one. Mentally he shakes his head as he thought about how it has come so far, that his boss is really taken place at this show.

It was one of these very rare evenings: Suoh, Kirishima and Asami had had time together. Asami Ryuichi was the man that rules Japan in legal, and not so legal business, Kirishima Kei his right hand, man, when it comes down to calculating and planing, computer genius up to taking over business, if necessary and Suoh Kazumi his head of security. He´s in charge to train the different bodyguards and deciding, where they will work the most effective. Most employees at Sion corp. - the name of Asamis business corp. – have had a "normal" job, before joining the corp. and who had not, are getting a schooling in one, besides their bodyguard-training.  
So, these three long time friends were playing cards. At some point Asami said, that he´s tired of playing cards for money. No wonder: he has enough and every day his capital is getting more and more. His official and not so official businesses were running to his utmost satisfaction.  
His friends didn´t need to worry about money, either. So Asami insisted, that the winner should do, what the losers want. Suoh and Kirishima were stunned. This was, indeed, new. What the heck was their long time friend saying? All of them knew, that Asami was the best player, (this must have something to do with his ability to bluff so damned good) so what the fuck? But then Suoh leans in to Kirishima and whispered in his ear. And Kirishima first looked shocked, but then he smirked. Oh this fact alone was weird. Kirishima smirked every so often as his boss himself. And mostly at the same things. So it could only be something with a sadistic background.  
And it happened as everyone of them suggested: Asami won this game. Now he was in for his personal surprise. But he never ever had expected, what his long time friends were up to. Maybe, he would´nt have spoken out his genius, or better be said, ridiculous idea.

And if Kirishima had known, what this stupid idea, of course at that point funny idea, of Suoh would really meant for all of them, he would have protested with his hands, feet and of course with arguments, a lot of arguments. And if this wouldn´t have helped, he would´ve paid the TV-sender a pretty penny, to dismiss Asami right at the beginning.  
And he´s sure, Suoh would have never ever mentioned this. But both of them didn´t knew. And so it came to the mess, they´re all in now. His boss in the middle of it. And Kirishima hopes, that Suoh and himself will get out of this alive and without any permanent damages. But, on the other hand...it was Asami´s idea, to do whatever they wanted...so...shall he deal with it.

 _'Ha, as if this meant anything.'_ Kirishima thinks more, than a little bit nervous _'Of course, normally he´s a man of honour, but this is definitiv NO normal situation. All three of us were a little (more) at the edge of frustration in the last few days'._ At this time, he´s not sure, if he should laugh or curse. Ok, the tendencies definitely goes to the latter. Horrified he thinks _'This will surely be a very hysterical lough. No, that´s definitely a no go, so cursing it is. Maybe I´m happy and can shoot one of the candidates, as a few of them are business rivals, or just idiots.'_ But then he thinks back to the young man, who was in for the bachelor-challenge. _'He seems so...unique. He seems to be not at all impressed, that he was in a unfamiliar surrounding, or the fact, that he has to face some of the most powerful persons in Japan and other parts of the world. And he dares to get down there, in the lion´s den without masking himself.'_ A little smile appears, unnoticed by his owner, on Kirishimas lips, and it lasts until he entered the observing room.

Suoh looks up at him and frowns. “Hey, what are you smiling about? This situation is NOT funny!”

“Ah, and who was the big brain to get us into this, my dear friend?” Kirishima asks sarcastically.

Suoh grumbles, but doesn´t answer. “So, will you tell me, or is it a secret?”

“Of course not. Have you seen the arrival of Takaba-san?”

“Sure. He´s not, what I´ve expected. What do you think about him? As much as I heard as you talked to him, he seems to be...unique.”

Kirishima chuckles “That´s exactly what I was thinking, too.”

Now it was Suoh´s turn to grin. “So, you mean, this could become interesting?”

“Yes, indeed.” and Kirishima shares his thoughts with his friend.

“You´re right. And since we are on air in the TV, our boss has to be careful in what he does or says.”

Kirishima rises one eyebrow “Do you really think he gives a shit about this whole fuss? Except for his not so legal work, of course.”

“Ok, that´s a point. Man, I´m tired. The last days were...intense. All of the normal employees are on vacation. I really would like to join them. So, by now everybody in this household is a member of our security guards. The gardener, the servants, the maids and so on. Do you know how hard it was, to find a gardener along our men?”

Kirishima takes an astonished look at Suoh. “Everything ok with you, Suoh?”

“Sure, why you ask?” he furrows his eyebrows.

“Because you´re talking so much. That´s quite an experience I never had the pleasure to make before.” Kirishima mocks Suoh.

“Oh, just shut up, or even better, give me someone to punch his face. I feel like I will explode in the next few hours.” Suoh grumbles.

Kirishima chuckles “This is so weird, we nearly have the same needs. I was thinking about shooting someone, some minutes ago.” Then he sighs. “Ok, back to work. Is everything ready for the big evening? I just have to get the files of Takaba-san. The only thing I know until this point, is that he´s working as a photographer for some newspaper.  
Somehow I have the feeling, this will be a quite funny show. He´s stubborn, he stand´s for his personality and he isn´t the type to hold his mouth shut, if it would be better to do so. He seems to take his heart on his tongue.” he muses. “And we both know, what people are down there. Shall we bet, who can go first? Are you in?”

“What´s the winner supposed to get? Money, or becoming the next bachelor? Oh wait, I have an idea!” Suoh answers.

“Oh no, no more of your ideas!” Kirishima is nearly screeching and makes an embarrassed face, partly about Suohs comment, partly because of his own voice.

Suoh laughs “Was just kidding. So what? Money it is?”

“No, what about this: the looser has to serve the winner for one day, means 24 hours, no exceptions.” Kirishima is back to his usual smirk.

“You´re kidding me, right? Or do you really wish to serve me, Kei?” Suoh purrs the last one with a little growl in his voice.

Kirishima inhales sharply, before he get´s back his usual composure. “You wish. You will be the one, down on your knees in front of me. And perhaps, I lend a collar with a leash from Asami-sama.” he replies with a sadistic grin and deep timbre in his voice.

“Giving me some ideas, huh? Ok, I´m in. At least, there are only two, three persons, who are predestined. Oh, Kei, you´re in for a hard time.” Suoh says with sparkling eyes.

“So be it. I think Sudoh is the first to go. He´s such a drama queen. It´s awkward. And he only has eyes for Asami-sama. He clings at his suit, since they are in the same room. It´s a wonder, that Asami-sama hasn´t yet shot him. Ah, yes, damned cameras...I don´t think any of the other guests would mind.” Kirishima snarls. “And not me is the one with the hard time, I promise you, my big boy.” he adds, licking his lips.

“You´re right, he´s really disgusting. But in less than an hour Asami-sama should be released, because then the show begins.”  
“So, I think Sakazaki is the first to go. He´s such a greedy, slimy, fucked up guy. When Takaba-san is really, like you mentioned, then he will hardly want a person around him, that graps him at his ass at every opportunity.” Suoh mentions. “Oh, sweet boy, I will get you. And I will frazzle you out.” he murmurs into Kirishimas ear.

“And who do you think is the third person? This snobby star journalist down there? I don´t know, why he´s a star journalist, because he really seems to have no clue, what people surround him down in the lounge.” Kirishima says, his voice a little rough, his body a little bit sweating by now and trying to compose himself back to his normal appearance, after a shiver runs down his spine.  
He clears his throat, not willing to give in “poor, big naughty boy. I will show you, who runs the show.” Then he grabs Suohs neck and lets his tongue carefully flick over the pulsing vein, his hot breath lightly striking Suohs ear.

Now it is Suoh who´s gasping and with a satisfied grin, Kirishima lets go of him.

“Exactly what I was thinking. By now Asami-sama looks really pissed, because of Sudoh. But every time when his eyes are looking in Mikhails direction, his lips quirk up a little.” Suoh tries to distract himself, but his quivering rough voice betrays him. He´s locking eyes with Kirishima and suddenly it´s much too hot in this room.  
Kirishima having had more time to recover, takes hold of Suohs neck again pulling him in and crushes their lips together. Suoh totally taken by surprise, eyes wide, first struggles, but then gives in and after a few seconds of soft touching with tongues on lips, both let go of their doubts and their tongues entwine in a feral dance. Eyes close automatically, Hands roaming over muscles, through short hair, and then tighten in a strong hold.  
Moaning Kirishima bites in Suohs lower lip, then lets his muscle explore the cavern of that hot and wet mouth. Not long after this, Suoh takes over control and explores Kirishimas cavern, licking, sucking at his tongue, tenderly biting at it, as he´s moaning in excitement.  
They hold on to each other, until they have to part because running out of oxygen. Panting they let go, eyes lock again. Both begin to chuckle, suddenly hitten amusement. They lay their foreheads together.  
“We´re just so crack-brained.” Kirishima mumbles quietly.

“Yeah, totally screwed up.” his long time partner in crime adds.

“Perhaps we shouldn´t bet about anything in the next few month.” the bespectacled man mutters. "Somehow there are everytime surprises in for us."

“And, I think, we should talk to Ryuichi about this.” Suoh muses.

“This, too.” he lets go of Suoh and strides through his hair. With a wide grin on his face, he adds “I didn´t know, that you are such a good kisser”.

“I think, there are a lot more of surprises waitin` for you, my dear little kitten.” Kazumi purrs. Kei looks at him dumbfounded.  
“What did you just call me? Who´s the one purring, huh? Oh, just wait, until I´ve won the bet and then I show you, who´s the kitty and who´s the big cat...you brat.” he adds after a few seconds and punches Suoh comradely on the shoulder.  
Looking at each other, both begin to laugh hearty.

“Now, we really should go back to work. Where have we stopped? Not, that I really want to remember.” Kirishima huffs. And so everything is back to normal...except the light flushes on their faces and the smiles covering their lips.

“Back to Sudoh it is then. You said, Asami is hard to try not to kill him and only sometimes smiles when he takes a look at Mikhail?” Kirishima leans to the monitor, observing the lounge (of course they hacked the TV-cameras, so they can be sure, everything´s ok) with sharp eyes. After waiting a few minutes, he grins. “You mean, because he makes goo-goo eyes at Feilong, our beloved baishe leader? Yes, that seems to amuse Asami-sama as well. How long is Arbatov trying to get in Feilong pants? At least a little thing to ease the tension down there.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the lounge, Asami is cursing inwardly.Normally he would have dismissed Sudoh in a blink of an eye, if not with words, than with his fists. Of course the latter would be more, much more satisfying. And what´s worse: he wants to stay as sober as possible, so he only had half a bottle of bourbon finished yet. And even his beloved Dunhill, half of the package empty by now, and one hanging between his lips, isn´t able to really calm him down.

 _'Was I drunk, as I made this damned wager? But how on earth, could I have known, what my best friends were up to.'_ He nearly snorts at this thought. _'Friends? I really need to think over, if they are really still my friends, or if they have found a liking in torturing me.'_

Of course his face is expressionless, as usual. Only the very few people who know him, will be able to tell, that this man is on his way to kill somebody. His golden eyes have darkened to a more amber tone and were screaming bloody murder, every time Sudoh opens his mouth to say something. _'Oh, and he really has a lot to say. How can one man be able to talk so much? Even worse, everything that comes out of this annoying mouth is absolute bullshit.'_ Asami tries to let the words flow through one ear in and to the other out, without even softly touching only one of his brain cells.  
_'At least I´m not the only one to suffer.'_ he muses as he takes another look over to Mikhail Arbatov.

Feilong eyes Asami suspiciously, a little smirk on his lips. As he notices, that Asami is watching across the room, he lets his own eyes wander through the lounge over to the man, who has woken Asamis interest: Mikhail Arbatov, leader of the Russian mafia. By then he knows, why Japans crime lord No.1 curls his lips into a very small grin. As these two facts wouldn´t be enough to be a pain in the ass by themselves, the man coming from eastern Europe has a crush on Feilong since years. Mikhail raises his glass at Feilong and smiles. Feilong only roles his eyes, which brings Mikhail to laugh.  
He comes over to the Chinese baishe leader and hugs him. “Oh Feilong. Don´t look so pissed. I know you really enjoy the fact, that Asami is bursting with anger every moment.”

Feilong pushes the Russian back. “Yes, this really amuses me. But YOU only are annoying.” he snaps. Then he huffs “What do you think, Arbatov, shall we rescue Asami? It wouldn´t be very funny, when he really makes a mess out of this blabbering, stupid, blond ex-model before the show even begins. This stupid shit is so full of himself, that he doesn´t realize, that Asami is only holding back because of the cameras.”

“What? You´re really asking ME about MY opinion?” Mikhail smiles (actually he tried to smirk, but Feilong is just so damned cute, that he fails miserably). “Ok, ok, keep cool, I´m helping you.” he says, raising his hands in a calming gesture.

“Thank you, Arbatov, this is very kind of you.” Feilong remarks with not only a little bit of sarcasm.

“You know, you´re so cute, when you´re angry. The green in your eyes is just flashing in different shades...oh, and don't forget, that you owe me now.” He grins like a child, who has just gotten some sweets.

“C´mon, before I totally regret, having asked you...and Asami explodes.” He adds after a short pause.

So both of them slowly approach Asami and his momentary personal nemesis. Feilong leans in over Asamis left shoulder. “Hey, handsome, need a distraction?” He asks with a sultry voice.

“We can help you with that, if you want.” another husky voice at Asamis right ear purred.

While Sudoh looks totally pissed, the Japanese crime lord is totally startled at this offensive. He nearly chokes, as he was deeply inhaling the smoke of his cigarette at that moment.  _'Dammit, I´m more uneasy, than I thought I was.'_ Irritated he looks at Feilong, but then sees the humor in his eyes. The second stare goes to Mikhail, who is not only grinning with his eyes.  
Asami, finally relaxing, throws both of his arms around the necks of Feilong and Arbatov. _'Gosh, I AM totally desperate, that I´m DOING THIS!'_ he winces inwardly. _'I´m WINCING? Ok, that´s it. Sudoh is so dead, after this show. I will kill him, only for this.'_ A feral grin appears on his face with this thought and his eyes dart back to this not longer blabbering piece of shit.  
“Sudoh, my friend. Will you be so kind to get my two friends and me some drinks?” he asks with a bittersweet voice dripping with venom.

Sudoh, who´s to pissed at this interruption, doesn´t realize anything, only the two troublemakers. His eyes were throwing daggers at them, but he pressed his lips together, stands up and goes to the bar to fetch some glasses and a bottle of Bourbon, which he knows, is Asamis favorite. Meanwhile Feilong and the Russian take place beside Asami, who is taking a deep breath.

“Ok. I´m just saying this once, so you can be smug about it.” He takes another deep breath, to calm himself down. “Thank you, both of you.” Then he furrows his brows at the chuckles on either side of him. He huffs. _'I have to admit, this is more relaxing than the last massage, I´ve gotten.'_ His mouth quirks up at both ends and he begins to chuckle himself, tension already lost.

At this moment Sudoh´s back and smashes the glasses and the bottle on the table.  
“Sudoh, you don´t like my interior? Do you want to by me a new table so desperate, that you´re trying to wreck my old one? Because if so, please notice, that this one is made of rosewood. Further more it´s unique and I really like this one and you never will be able to replace it.” Asami says with the same voice than before. “So I advice you just this one time. Be careful, or you will regret this.” his voice turning so cold, oxygen would froze, if possible.

Finally Sudoh get´s it. “O- of co- course, A-asami-sama, p- please excuse my rude be-behavior.” With a face, white as a living corpse (oh, and how much Asami wishes he would be one...but first discard the “living”, than it´s ok), he bows deep and hurries at the other end of the lounge.

Feilong snorts “Really Asami? You threatened him with a fuckin´ table?”

“What? It has worked.” Asami shrugs his shoulders. “Ok, let´s enjoy the last calm minutes, before this whole fiasco really starts.” He pours Bourbon in the glasses and hands them over to his 'rescuers'. They cheer to each other and sip on their drinks. Or better, Asami and Feilong sip, Mikhail downs his in one shot. “What now? You forget, that I´m a Russian guy?” he laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody here, who shares my feeling, that there maybe will be a spin-off, because of the new bet? Some guys never learn *smirks*.  
> And my inner Asami actually is watching me with burning eyes. Nope, not burning with desire, more like burning with suppressed anger. I really have no idea why. The last part of this story was about him, so what´s the problem?


	4. Two worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Akihito enters the lounge and is introduced to everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I planned to split up this chapter. But then I thought it really is time, that Asami and Akihito finally meet one another *smirks*. Hope you enjoy this one!

Akihito takes his bag and throws it on the bed. With a huff, he sits down and lets his hands run through his hair. Inhaling deep, he takes a look around the room. The bed stands on the opposite wall of the door in the middle. Left and right are massive little bedside cabinets. Then there is a very huge wardrobe. It would be big enough for a short family. All furniture covered with carved ornaments. In the other direction there was table with three chairs standing around and on the door side, there was a huge flat-screen with a BD-player, a PS4, X-box1 and a lot of games and films on the rack beneath. A laugh rings through the room. _'At least, I won´t be bored any time, or can shoot somebody, if one of the rich guys is a pain in the ass. And I bet, there will not only one be this kind of guy.'_  
He´s not longer surprised of anything, he just enjoys his unfamiliar surrounding. He never has been someone who gives such things many attention. As long it was out of reach, what should he make a fuss about this? Furthermore he was very content with his live. He maybe hasn´t a lot of money, but it´s enough for a nice living. Therefore he has some true friends on which he can relay every time. That is something you never will be able to buy, not with all the money in this world.

 _'Ok, time to get finished.'_ He searches his bag for a black shirt, which will stick on his body like a second skin, then his black leather pants. Not necessary to say, that this also will flow like a second skin on him. He maybe is not the richest boy, but he knows about his appeal when he is dressed up with these. Then he rummages out his black leather boots. He grins wild. ' _Oh boy´s, you´re in trouble. We´ll see, what your fancy suits make for an impression to me, when their owner´s look like some dumbfounded fools.'_

He opens the door to the bathroom and turns on the light. Ooohkayyy, perhaps he can still be surprised. The floor and walls shine in black marble, The enormous bathtub in the middle of the room is embedded in the floor, shining in a creamy white. The shower, also a creamy white, has the size of a small room itself. In one corner is a mosaic showing a trunk, rising up to the ceiling, slowly widens to the tree crown, which extends to more than half of the ceiling. Between, the leaves there are little LED-lights, they sparkle in turns, like stars in the night sky with a warm light. The sink, dobblesized than the ordinary one is made of smaragd-colored crystal glass with blue parts in it, and cut like a gem. There, where it is attached to the wall small, but bright lights are installed, so that it seems, its sparkling from the inside out.

 _'This is definitely the coolest bathroom, I´ve ever seen.'_ Akihito smiles. He´s stripping out of his clothes, and enters the shower. He turns on the water and waits until it has the right temperature, then he steps into the falling water. Oooouuuh, this feels sooooo damn good! He lifts his face into the down falling myriads of drops and just enjoys the feeling. But then he washes his hair and his body nearly in a rush, but nevertheless thoroughly.  
He steps out and takes the towel of the hook of the wall. _'Haaah, is this fluffy. I want so fluffy towels for myself, too.'_ The first time he´s a little bit jealous, but then he remembers, that is´s just a towel, goddammit. After drying up, he wants to search for his toothbrush and the rest of his toiletries, but then he sees, that everything is already there on a small shelf. So he grabs it, cleans his teeth and tries to tame his wild, blond hair. But as he just thought, there´s nothing to do about, so he just lets it stay in all directions as always. He turns around and jumps back, then laughs full-throatily. He was scared of his own reflection in the mirror, which reaches from the floor to the ceiling. Akihito hadn´t seen it before, for what reason ever.  
He looks at himself, reaches on more through his hair. His hazel eyes were shining bright, and for a little moment he stops and plays a little with the two other shining things on his body. Since his last birthday he was proud owner of two nice silver nipple-piercings. It was, surprise, surprise, a present from his two best friends, who else should have come up with such an idea? First he wants to go against it, with hand and feet, but they already had made a deadline for the next day and they would have to pay a surcharge, if they won´t show up. So, he was dragged to the piercer. Now, he´s proud, to have them, not because it makes his nipples more sensitive – that´s a really nice side-effect - , but they just look totally cool. He looks at his trained, but slender body. His flat belly, slender hips, crispy ass and his oh so long, long legs. _'YES',_ he thinks. _'I will show you, what the most of you NOT get.'_ A little hideous smirk appears on his lips. _'Oh, you are such a naughty boy tonight, huh Aki? Ok, that´s enough, I really should get ready.'_ And with that, he goes back in his room.

Akihito snatches his clothing from the bed, after slipping in his socks. _'Nope, no underwear, not in this pants'_ he thinks. _'There´s nobody present with an X-ray vision.'_ He takes one last look in the mirror in his room, after he´s slipped in his boots. He grins, when he sees his piercing rings lightly shown through the fabric of his shirt. Then he leaves his room in order to go downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suoh and Kirishima are still in the observation room, but back to normal and at work. Suoh eyes the monitors of suspicious subjects and Kirishima is going through Takabas files.  
“Have you found anything interesting?” Suoh asks.

“No, not really. There are only two things, which are much or less important. He seems to have had a sheltered childhood, has two best friends, very good grades at school and high-school. No entries at the police, therefore some at the hospital because of broken or clinched bones. But, what´s interesting is, he is indeed a photographer, a criminal photographer, being precisely. And he´s top fit, as he does free running, also known as parkour. That is definitely coming handy, when he´s on a stakeout. Takaba-san is the one responsible for the arrest of Togora Akito, the corrupt politician, who wanted to make a deal with us some months ago, but Asami-sama denied, because it wasn´t for any benefit of us and he held the man for not capable in having the right intuition and the brain necessary for such deals.”

“Yes, I remember him. Another guy so full of himself, that he was ignorant of his limits, serves him right. And really not bad, for such a young man, to be so smart to get him.  
So he´s not only sweet and straight forward, but also intelligent. Very interesting mixture. I´m sure, Asami-sama will have an eye on him, when he gets the infos.” he grins and takes a sip of his coffee, but suddenly splutters it all over his keyboard.  
“What´s wrong?” Kirishima looks at him, still the files of Takaba Akihito lying in front of him.

Suoh coughs “come and see for yourself.”

Kirishima stands up and gets over. “Holy shit.” he mutters. “He´s damn hot.”

“I think, this is the understatement of the year. We have to make sure, nobody down there eats him alive. Even the fact, that they are on TV...I don´t know, if that will be enough, to stop some of them.”

“Ah yes. And how, exactly, do you want to do this?” the bespectacled man asks with raising up eyebrows. “Do you have any idea, what Asami-sama will do, if he see´s him? He´s so tensed, that this boy will only be a welcomed snack at the right time. And then we don´t need to worry about the others.” he curses.  
“Ok, I try to catch Takaba-san, before he is downstairs and does anything he will regret.” and with that he rushes out like lightning. But as fast as he is, Akihito is already downstairs and heading to the room, where he knows, the people to meet are in. Kirishima just opens his mouth, to call him and hold him back...but...too late. After he was pausing a few seconds Akihito just opens the door to the lounge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, Akihito goes down the stairs. As the host, - what was his name? Oh, what matters, he isn´t the one of interest – isn´t anywhere in sight, he just turns to the room, the host has pointed to as they met. As he reached it, he takes one last deep breath 'Oh, getting nervous?' he snickers inwardly, then slowly opens up the door, but just peeks his head through. He takes a first look at the people in there and gasps, as he realizes WHO is in there. Ok, half of the people are unknown to him, but a few he recognizes immediately. His eyes flow wide open and then his heart seems to stop. Golden eyes lock into his hazel ones. He swallows. _'Shit...shitshitshit_ '. He steps back and closes the door.

“Takaba-san, you weren´t allowed, to just open the door.” Kirishima reprimands him and then suddenly the door on the opposite bursts open and Takayashi runs to them.

“Jesus, Takaba-san, what are you doing? Are you crazy? You can´t just run into there, without a proper introducing!” he yells. Then stops, as if he has run into a wall. “What? What is this? Are you kidding me? You can´t show up there in this...this...what is this?” he nearly weeps.

Akihito glares at him, with fire in his eyes. “Have you _ANY_ idea, _WHO_ is in this room?” he asks furious. Totally ignoring the bullshit coming out of Takayashis mouth.

“What are you talking about? Of course, I know. The millionaires, which wanted to take place on this show. Even one of them was so kind, to let us film on his island.”

“Ui, wow, I´m impressed. And how, do you think, they earn their money?” Akihito bites back.

“What the hell do you mean? They´re all very highly recommended businessmen! You should know this, as you are a photographer for a newspaper. Ah, yes, you´re only into crimes, I forgot.” The host snarls.

By this time, Akihito realizes, that the stupid idiot really has no clue, what people are in there. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Perhaps he´s able to get a story out of this. So he decides to just grin and bear it.  
“Very well...then...what will happen now? Will you just introduce me, to the bunch of businessmen?” he spits the last word literally into the face of Takayashi.

“Of course I will...even if you´re dressed up like a little...” the last word he only forms with his lips “whore”, but Akihito gets it and laughs.

“Oh you stupid piece of shit. Just say it aloud, that I´m dressed, like a whore. Or are you afraid, you loose face of your fans, or whatever? You will have lost a lot more, when this show is over!” Aki says with a wild grin on his face.

Kirishima is totally stunned by this conversation. And he naturally knows, to what Takaba is referring by his comments. But he gives him credit, that he doesn´t reveal anything...yet. But he knows, that he has to take an eye on him, since of his reputations.  
But inside he´s laughing at how this young man just puts this stupid host into his place. At this moment, he decides to help this young man as much, as possible, but at the same time making sure, nothing can be shot back at Sion corp. So he turns to the host “What now, how long will you need, to just make a short introducing? Lost for words?” He mocks the man. Forgotten is the plan, to hold Takaba away of the lounge. He´s just too stubborn, as he would follow Kirishimas advice.  
_'Ok, I really hope, the gentlemen in there will keep their hands off. Hmm, but on the other side...I really would like to know, how Takaba-san will handle them.'_ he thinks with a small smile on his lips.

The host looks at the bespectacled man dumbfounded. “O- of course, not. If you´re ready, I´m, too.” trying to get himself together, he says to Akihito.

The young man only gestures in direction of the lounge.

“Now, If you will please follow me, Takaba-san.”

“Of course, I will. I´m so curious about the guys in there...these suit-wearing...totally normal millionaires.” he smirks.

With a strange look at Akihito, Takayashi turns to the most important door of the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the lounge the tension has loosened a little, since the two foreign mafia-leaders are distracting Asami. Meanwhile they´re just doing smalltalk. Of course businesstalk, wouldn´t be in the interest of either of them. They are only speaking about the other competitors. Ok, not of Sudoh, that's for sure. So, there´s left this reporter, which nobody of them knows. But he acts like everybody should know him. They are really amused, that this so called star-reporter is totally blind about the people, surrounding him.  
Then there is Sakazaki. A thorn in Asamis flesh, as he´s one of the club-owners, known to have his hands in human traffics. Asami´s just waiting for the right time, to take this rat down. Feilong is as disgusted about this fact as Asami and gives him his word to support him, if he needs his help and so is Arbatov.

And then the rest, five not really very well known millionaires. Some hotel-owners, some in the investment market and some just regular businessmen.  
Yes, they exist in reality. But they are...just so..gray,..boring. None of them has any charisma. They maybe are well-looking, but this is not everything a man needs to get what he wants. Of course, there will always be someone only drawn in by the money, but some things you don´t want to buy.

Asami is talking to Feilong. as the entrance-door slowly opens and a blond boy sticks his head through the gap. He takes a quick look around, eyes widen, when they first take a glance at Sudoh, Sakazaki and then travel over Mitarai. He furrows his brows as he looks at him, than his eyes focus on the group of the unknown businessmen and at least his eyes glance over the couch, where the three crime lords are sitting. Shock is shining in his eyes and then he looks with glaring hazel ones directly in his golden ones. Asami takes a deep breath. _'What? Is this the one who is in for the bachelor?'_ Of course, it has too, since he was introduced to the whole film-crew earlier this day. And none of his bodyguards would dare to take such a curious look into this room.

No one else seems to have noticed this short interruption, as the smalltalk is just getting on.  
But Mikhail and Feilong sense, that there is something they maybe have missed.  
“Asami?” Arbatov asks.

“Hm?” Asami turns his head towards the Russian.

This one chuckles “Man, you´re looking, like a cat, who´s sensed some cream.”

“No, no cat...form it into a dragon, than you´re right...except this thing with the milk. I only was able to take a first glance at our little bachelor...and he will be my personal treasure.” Asami smirks.

Feilong looks a little bit sour. “Little bachelor? What do you mean by this?”

Asami laughs. “Oh, sweet Fei...are you jealous? And yes, little bachelor. He looks rather young. Even getting an adult. Well he has to be, since he´s taken place on this show.”

FeiLong snarls “You wish.” and turns his head to the side.”Oh, and when he seems to be so sweet as you just mentioned, then beware of your rivals.” he adds grinning.

Mikhail just taking his chance. “Oh, come on, Fei. If he´s too young and inexperienced for you, I have no problems to take his place and make you feel good. As I am REALLY experienced”

“Oh just shut up, Arbatov. I´m NOT interested. I never was and I never will be. So just give up!”

“I think, it will not take too long, until the show starts now, since the boy has taken one glance. The host surely is not amused, by this time. He just wants to make everything totally perfect. And I have the feeling, that there is something interesting waiting for us.” Asami muses with one corner of his mouth drown up into a little smile.

And he was right, short after they changed the topic, the door opens and the host Takayashi Koichi steppes in. Not far behind follows a much smaller person, not visible right at this point. Takayashi rises his hands and says “Gentlemen? Please let me introduce you to our bachelor: Takaba Akihito.”

And Akihito steps out and goes straight into the middle of the room. At once a snort comes out of Sudohs and Mitarais directions. Sakazakis hands flinch at the sight of the young man and a slimy grin appears on his lips. The five millionaires who are loitering together just look a little dumbfounded. Feilong coughs as he swallows up on his drink. Mikhail lets out a appreciating whistle and Asami? Asami lets out a low growl, his eyes seem to burn into this lithe body in this damned hot, much to strait clothes. A feral smirk appears on his lips. His predator-mode is fully taking over.  
Feilong leans in to Asami “now I know, why you have had this special look on your face.”  
“Oh yeah...naughty Asami,” Arbatov adds.

Akihito takes a 360° rotation with a smirk on his face and lightly furrowed brows.

“So, who was it with the snorts I heard? Don´t be shy, or do you think I will bite you in front of the cameras?” he asks.

“Do you really think, one of us would want to meet someone, who´s dressed up like a whore?” Sudoh asks.

Takaba turns to him. “Oh, the old, discarded ex-model has spoken. Sudoh, my sweet, old boy, may it be, you are a little bit jealous? Is it ever come to your mind, that I'm just provoking? I don´t want anyone at my side, who thinks low of me, only because of my clothing. Oh, wait...where no brain, there no mind...sorry, this was my fault. I apologize.” his voice filled with sarcasm. “But I have to admit, that I really enjoy wearing such clothes. I don´t have to hide anything, like maybe some other guys present?”  
Sudoh is totally stunned. _'Has this fuckin´ blond nobody just named him old and brainless? And he really thinks, he would be able to get his dirty, filthy hands on HIS Asami? Oh no,definitely not!'_

“You should be careful to whom you are talking with this filthy mouth of yours.” he snarls.

“Oooh, I´m quivering with fear.” With that, he turns his back on Sudoh, whose mouth stands wide open in disbelieve.

The host throws his hands up in despair, but Feilong, Arbatov and Asami are chuckling with very amused faces.

“And who was the other one? I´m sure, I know...huh, Mitarai?”

“Hey, I´m not done with you, yet!” Sudoh screams.

“But I´m with you,” Akihito says, without turning around. The ex-model just snapping for air, but holds his mouth shut this time.  
“So, back to...Mitarai, the one and only super-journalist.”

“Oh, you are so embarrassing, you know? You have no talent for anything and now you just want to catch the attention of a rich guy, so that you can live your life easily?” Mitarai answers with a disgusted look on his face. “When I would have known, you´re the one taken this place, I never would have shown up here!”

“Oh? I´m the one with no talent, but you´re the great photo-journalist? Ok, let´s see. Tell me EXACTLY who is with us this moment. Will you just enlighten my stupidity? Please?"

“Of course, I can do this for you, you nothing. Oh, anyhow you just realized who Sudoh Shuu is. Ok, hmm, these five I don´t know. But this one here is Sakazaki, a very famous Club-owner. He has many Clubs for the young people here in Tokyo. Then, there is Feilong. A well-known Chinese businessmen, who owns several hotels and restaurants in China and wants now open some in Tokyo, too. Then we have Mikhail Arbatov. A Russian businessmen, who is particularly on property markets here in Tokyo. And at least, we have the well-known Asami Ryuichi. Owner of many Clubs inclusive the famous Club Sion, Hotels, Restaurants and the Sion-Corp in general, of course. He has several businesses in not only Tokyo, but in whole Japan. So, does this satisfy your curiosity?” The answer is given with a contemptuous tone.

“As I thought...you´re so stupid...the story of your life right in front of you and you have no idea.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Four men in the room tense up at these conversation, but release at the next words of Akihito.

“Oh, you are the famous reporter who is sooo famous and sooo intelligent, so just figure it out on your own.” Akihito smirks at him.

“Akihito-san?” the host interrupts suddenly, in a frantic try to ease up the mood. “You have five minutes to talk to every person in this room and than have to chose the one for your first date.”

“Oh, and what, when I just want to wish to talk to eight of them? Hereby I dismiss Sudoh and Mitarai.”

“What? But you can´t do this!? This is your first evening and you just have only take a glance of the participants.” the host whines.

“Do as you like, but I won´t speak with either of them, nor will I pay attention to them. They both can go sit on a tack. In my personal opinion they don´t longer belong to the participants. I have no intention to get to close to one of them. And as you heard, they don´t want this either. So just...get them out of my way!”

Akihito takes a few steps towards the five unknown millionaires. But he is interrupted by a grip on his ass. He stops and slowly turns around. His eyes meet the figure of Sakazaki who still has this slimy grin on his face.  
“Oh, so the man of the 'famous' underground Clubs wants to know me a little bit further, hm?”

“Of course, Takaba-san. You´re looking very yummy and I´m sure, I can give you, what you need.” with this, he grabs Akihitos hips and pulls him towards his body.

“You know...I really didn´t had the intention to mention it, but you just have provoked it.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Sakazaki lets go of his body.

Akihito snorts. “As if you don´t know. But as you wish. I don´t want to get touched by someone, who loves fucking and selling children in his clubs.” Akihito answers with a disgusted voice. “So get of your filthy fingers of me at once, or you will never be able to fuck anybody again, Sakazaki.” he growls. The man instantly does what he was asked for with a shocked expression on his face. _'How does this boy knows these...secrets of me?'_

Takayashi is totally shocked by Akihitos statement and tries to rescue the situation. “Takaba-san, you´re surely mixing up another guy with this famous man. As Mitarai explained a few minutes ago, this man owns some really exquisite clubs for the younger people.”

“Oh, do I? Perhaps you and your idiotic bosses should do a better check-up of their participants. Or do all of you go down the “who-owns-the-most-money-list” for your TV-ratings? Because then, it´s no wonder, that such scum is lurking around here.”

Akihito takes a deep breath _'ok, calm down...'_ no, he really doesn´t want to. This scum has to be erased and if he can do this on air... _'yeah...try to stop me, you stupid piece of shit.'_ he thinks. So he faces the host and Sakazaki.

“You really didn´t know, Sakazaki is one who sells children and young adults as he is one of the greatest slave-traders here in Tokyo?” he asks as kind as he is possible of doing so.

Not only the host is staring at him. No, of course not. Everyone in this room is looking at him: Takayashi Koichi and Sakazaki with pale faces, Sudoh totally astonished - and still furious -, the five no-one-knows-guys still dumbfounded, Mitarai with a “no-this-can´t-be-I-should-have-known-this”-face and the three mafia-leaders all with a look of appreciation on their faces. _'This angelic looking boy really is a little devil in disguise.'_ Asami smirks inwardly.

“Oh, before I forget and you should be to dumb to get to this conclusion on your own...Sakazaki, you´re dismissed. And I hope, you get arrested as soon as possible.”  
“And now I want to talk to the guys right over here, as I wanted to before this...low creature...touched me. Would you please introduce us, Takayashi?” and with this he goes over to the group of millionaires, he doesn´t know. Takayashi is following him. He´s trying his best, to ignore the whole fiasco what just has happened. His whole body is drowning in sweat. Takayashi has no clue, how it should be able, to cut the material, so that a reasonable story can be told.

With a light quivering in his voice he follows his part as the host. “So, here you see Ito Arata. He´s the owner of some of the most exclusive hotels here in Tokyo.” Anxiously he glances at Akihito, expecting another outburst from this so ungrateful brat.  
Akihito no intention to be rude at someone without any reason, bows and says “nice to meet you, Ito-san.”  
Ito bows himself and responds “nice, to meet you, Takaba-san. You made quite an interesting introducing,” he smiles a little unsure.  
“Yeah, sorry...that you at first get a glimpse of my more impulsive side, but it´s also my honest one,” Akihito smiles back.  
And so he´s introduced to each one and only changes a few words with them. As there was Yamotogi Ginzou, also a hotel-owner, then Harashi Kaito a guy who made his money in clever investment funds, so as Ihoritu Yuma and at least Takaya Ren, who was only known as businessman. Akihito changes a few gently words with all of them, but doesn´t really memorize the names of either of them.

And then...YES...he finally is being introduced to the last three participants. And Akihito is just totally flashed by the thought, of being able to speak with these three... _'oh my God. I haven´t realized, that they are this...handsome...everyone in his own way.'_ He gulps and the first time, he´s glad, that Takayashi is talking too much as he always does. Akihito doesn´t listen to him, anyway. He just sits down on the table - the next armchair to far away for his taste - , directly facing the three most interesting and dangerous people in this room. Akihito lets his eyes slowly wander from one to another. He mentions, that all of them have an amused twinkle in their eyes. The first look he takes of Feilong, he inhales deep, but slowly, not wanting to give away anything of his thoughts. _'Damned, he really looks handsome with his long hair. It shines like being oiled and then his sparkling green eyes.'_

Feilong amused rises one eyebrow and his lips form a warm smile, as he´s looking back calmly. Akihito replies the smile with one of his own. Then suddenly the Chinese takes Akihitos left hand in his own and brushes a soft kiss onto it. The young boy is totally taken by surprise at this action and tries to get back into his normal status.  
”So, you´re planning to open up some businesses in Tokyo, too? Are there any warehouses available at the time?” His voice first a little bit unsure, but turns confident soon.

Asami chuckles quietly, Feilong is not so amused, but nevertheless he answers with a polite smile “hm, maybe that can be a new business-idea, I really should think about it.”

Akis eyes sparkle with a little mischief, but he smiles at the smart answer.

Up next, Akihitos eyes are wandering over to Mikhail, ignoring Asami, who is sitting between Feilong and Arbatov, since the three talked together. _'Man, Mikhail really has a nice body, and whow, these clear blue eyes..and they are sparkling, too.'_ And they are too showing Mikhails amusement, as Akis eyes roam over his body. Arbatov grins “hello Akihito. Nice, to meet you.”

The young boy smirks back “Nice to meet you, Mikhail. How´s the _family_?”

Arbatovs eyes narrow for a short moment, as he knows exactly, what Akihito is referring to, before he has his expression under control again, and answers “thank you. They´re doing well.”

“Uhm, you know his family, Takaba-san? And what was that about the warehouses? Feilong-san surely doesn´t want to build hotels at the port.” the host asks dumbfounded and Akihito only rolls his eyes in respond.

“That´s nice to hear,” he says instead to Mikhail. “I hope, they don´t want to do business in Japan?! Perhaps a not yet known photographer will catch them with his viewfinder.” His eyes now are sparkling, too.

“Oh, just tell me, when you want to take photos and I will pose for you,” Mikhail smirks “or are you afraid, that I might be more successful like...let´s say...Asami-san?” Arbatov purrs.

Asami raises one eyebrow. “You wish, Arbatov. I´m really not interested to have you in Japan permanently.” Asami growls.  
“As it is, right in this moment I´m only interested in exactly one thing.” and with this he turns his gaze at Akihito.

“Akihito-kun, I´m really pleased to make your acquaintance.” he says with his deep, soothing voice and looks him deep in the eyes.

“The pleasure is all mine, Asami- _kun_ ,” Aki replies with a lightly trembling voice but nevertheless confident. But soon he is caught in these eyes, that molten gold. The voice does one more thing. And there is this aura of danger radiating from this man. Akihitos throat is dry and his blood seems to heat up several degrees.  
_'Ok, you´re no schoolgirl, Akihito. Just calm down.'_ But this is not so easy, since Asami really is perfect: his body, his face, his voice and even the danger radiating, as Aki is an adrenaline-junkie.  
Asami lets out an amused, but sincere laughter, that nearly shocked Feilong and Arbatov. Asami...laughing sincere...something doesn´t seem to fit together.

At this point Takayashi interrupts the conversation. “So, Takaba-san, time´s up. Please take a rose and hand it over to the man, you want to have your first date with.”

A low chuckle comes from Asami. “I don´t think, he will need the rose.” His eyes never let go of Akihito.

The host looks irritated at the man in front of him. “Of course, he needs one. When you´ve read the rules, you would know this.”

“Yes, and if you would know _me_ , than you wouldn´t discuss such a profane thing with me. You remember who enables you to film at this location?” And with this, he snatches Akihito, who lets out a surprised little scream as he´s landing in Asamis lap. Asami leans in and captures Akihitos lips. First the small blond is struggling, but very soon, his hands roam over Asamis body and he clutches them at his neck. The kiss is breathtaking and when Asami lets go, both of them are panting. Asami smirks down at Akihito and the boy is smirking back. “ One thing is for sure...you´re kissing damned good. I hope, this is not the only thing, you´re good with?” he raises an eyebrow and lets his hips slowly circle in the mans lap.  
Again Asami is chuckling “oh, sweet fiercely, naughty boy, you have no idea. But I will show you soon.” he purrs in Akihitos ear what earns him a moan out of the boys mouth.

From the other side of the room comes a choking scream. Sudoh stammers “but you can´t do this, Asami-sama. I´m the one you should be with,” he whines.

Asami and Akihito both turn their heads simultaneously. “Shut up, you whining drama-queen.” Both of them look at each other and begin to laugh. And surprisingly Sudoh really shuts up.

“So, you want to show me, what you´ve got, huh?” Akihito teases Asami.

“Oh yes, little wildcat, I will show you and you will scream my name,” he growls back.

Akihito swallows.”That remains to be proved,” his answer is spoken with a low, rough voice.

A chuckle is the only answer to this threat. Ok, and the fact, that Asami is standing up and takes hold with one arm of Akis waist and draws him towards the door.

“Wa-wait,” Takayashi shouts after them. “You can´t do this! You have to...” the rest of the needless speech is interrupted, as Asami says “I can, and I will. If you like...I´m just feeling generous, you can have Sudoh, the screaming bitch, or Feilong, my very dear Chinese friend, as a new bachelor and continue with the show. But we´re out.”

Now it´s Feilongs turn to look more, than a little bit surprised. _'What did he just say? Is he kidding? Oh...no, it´s Asami, so kidding is out of question.'_

“A-akihito-san, please...” the hosts voice dying.

“You know...I really spend my time more likely with someone who knows, what he wants and how he gets it, than with a stupid idiot, who doesn´t know, with whom he´s dealing with.” With that, he snatches Asamis neck and draws him down, to kiss him passionately.

“For the cameras,” he laughs and then draws Asami out through the door. Asami only smirks and winks back at Feilong and Mikhail, and then he´s gone, his hand, resting in the small one of Akihitos.


	5. First tastes and light battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami get their first impressions of each other, of what will/can happen, when they are alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first tried to connect the next chapter, with this one. But since Aki and Asami are such stubborn pains in the ass of any author, I just split them into two.  
> The advantage of this mess is: you guys get a chapter today. The disadvantage is, the other one has to wait a little, sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy this one! And if you like it please lieave kudos or/and a comment...I´m hooked on the readers meanings ;-)

As soon, as the two are out of the lounge, they turn to each other and smash their lips together. Somewhere in a small section of Akihito´s brain, a voice screams, _'Stop! Are you crazy? What are you doing?'_ But his body already is melting in this warm embrace of Asami´s arms, the strong body, pressed against his, these lips covering his and this damned tongue, ravaging his mouth. As they part, both are panting hard, their eyes are darkened with lust and Akihito finds himself, clinging onto Asami, with his legs around his body. _'Shit, when did THIS happen?'_

"Damned, you really know, how to kiss. I think, you should show me your room, huh?" Akihito whispers with a rough voice.

"Is that so?" comes the amused answer.

"Oh, playing the bastard? I´m in." Aki grins and puts his feet back on the floor.

Asami retorts the grin and wants to lead Akihito, one hand on the boy´s back, to his private rooms as he´s disturbed by his secretary Kirishima.  
"Asami-sama? I need to talk to you. It will not take long."

Asami sighs. "Excuse me, Akihito. This will only take some seconds. Are you able to wait?" The question asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Hm, maybe I should go back to Feilong?" Aki teases, eyes sparkling.

"Don´t you dare, little wildcat. Or I will drag you out by your hairs." Asami growls with a deep voice.

Akihito shivers at this threat, feeling a special part of his body twitching, turning from its actual state into another. He swallows, before answering with a little bit trembling but nevertheless cocky tone, "then you should hurry up."

Asami, smirking knowingly, turns to Kirishima. "What is it, Kirishima?" He knows, he wouldn´t be interrupted, if it wasn´t important.

"Here, Asami-sama," and with this his secretary hands him the open file of Takaba Akihito. Pointing at the two things, he found out a few minutes ago.

Asami rises one eyebrow. "Interesting, I will handle this by myself. I think it will be a welcomed distraction." He nods at Kirishima. "And by now, I don´t want to get disturbed any further."

"Of course, Asami-sama." Kirishima bows and goes back to Suoh.

Asami turns back to the ex-bachelor, smirking he asks, "so, you wanted to see my room? Which one would you prefer?"

Akihito laughs. "The one, where we can do, whatever we are going to do." The answer earns him a chuckle.  
"Then come on and I will show you."

As Asami leads him to their destination, Akihito mentions,"So, you are the one who owns this mansion. Somehow I knew it, since I saw you sitting there on the couch with the other," Akihito stops for a second, before finishing "businessmen.".

"You seem to be a smart fiery little one, hm? Yes, as I said back there, it´s mine."  
Asami leads Akihito along a floor and through a door. As they do so, Asami adds with the hint of a growl in his voice, "and now, my little boy, we are entering the private section."

Another floor lies in front of them. Everywhere there are paintings on the wall, standing small commodes, antique looking vases and other things around. But Akihito has no time, to take a really good look, before he feels himself smashed against the wall. Asami pins his hands above his head and bends his own head down, until his face is in front of Akihito´s.  
"Are you afraid, little one?" His hand is wandering under Aki´s shirt, strides over the soft skin of his belly and then travels up, drawing the shirt with up.

Akihito has locked eyes with the older man. "You wish, old man." With that he pushes his hips against Asami´s, rubbing their groins together. He tries to kiss these sinful lips in front of his, but Asami pulls away, so that they are only a few millimeters apart, feeling each others heat and breaths. Asami let´s his tongue flick out, to lick softly over Akihito´s lips This earns him a soft moan, and he begins to smirk. His hand travels further up, to one of the boy´s nipples. He pauses, as his fingertips brush over the ring and he rises an eyebrow.

"What?" Akihito chuckles. "Never heard of piercings?"

Asami lets out a growl and makes Akihito yelp as he tugs at the ring. "Cocky, huh? Let´s see for how long this will last." He bites down at Aki´s neck, then begins to suck, leaving a mark. The boy's moaning softly against Asami´s ear.

"Hmmmm, Asami...what do you think about going somewhere more practical?"

The man lets go of Akihito´s arms, which are thrown at once around his strong neck, long legs clasping at his waist. The boy raises an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Let´s go."

"Could it be, you are a little bit impetuous and eager?" A chuckle rumbles in his chest.

"Oh shut up and go on." With this he leans forward and nibbles at Asami´s ear, sliding down with his tongue and begins to bite gently at the neck and throat, getting more forceful with the time. Another growl leaves Asami´s chest. "If I were you, I would be very careful about what I´m going to do." A hint of danger is swinging in his deep voice.  
Akihito, totally unimpressed, but very aroused by the threat, can´t resist and bites down hard at the neck and returns the favor of sucking, until the spot is marked with a dark-red hickey.  
'Smack!' and a hand lands hard on one of Akihito´s buttcheeks. Surprised the boy let´s out a little shriek , but soon he whispers in Asami´s ear, "I want more of that, old man. Do you think, you have enough stamina, to satisfy me?"

"I think, I know, where I will take you to. Somewhere, where little naughty boys learn, to behave."

Akihito lets out a laugh. "You think, THIS was naughty? You really have NO idea."

"And YOU have really NO idea, in what trouble you brought yourself by now. But Somehow, I think, you´ve not really began with it yet. Let me ask you something: have you ever cried for someone? Screamed for someone? Because if not, you will learn to do it and enjoy it tonight. I will lick your tears away, and silence your screams with kisses." He chuckles, as he feels Akihito´s hard one press against his stomach. "Oh yes, indeed, such a naughty boy. Offering himself willingly to the beast."

Akihito swallows, the first time lost for words. He would swear, he never was this aroused in the time of his life, ever. "I have to admit, I knew, you were a devil in disguise, when it comes to business. I didn´t think, you would be one in bed, too."

"Ah yes, now that you´re mention it, Takaba." His voice suddenly turns into a dangerous growl and he smashes Akihito one time more against the wall, cupping his chin in his hand and forces the boy to look into his eyes. "What do you think, you know about me, hm? Are you spying on me, little boy? As a kitty, or even a little wildcat, you shouldn´t go against big cats."  
His eyes are glowing, voice low, but dripping with danger.

Akihito shudders. His heart is pounding hard and fast in his breast, but this time not because of arousal. No, that's not exactly true. He´s thrilled by the danger, but more afraid. Only a fool would have no fear, when being threatened by such a predator. And a predator it is, the man he's still holding onto. He takes a few deep breaths and manages to relax. Ok, relax a little bit.  
"As if you don´t know." He bites back, with not only a little bit anger in his strong voice. "I know, you´re into legal, but also into illegal business as drug- and weapon-dealing. But since you seem to control a lot of people by what ever, there´s no evidence so far and only few people of the 'outer' world know about it. And most who know, don´t believe the rumors, that you´re the king of the underworld, even if you´re no yakuza." His eyes are lit with inner fire and he would be damned, if he would chicken out. So he stares right into the crimelord´s eyes.  
"If I have had the plan to damage your image, then I had the best option let pass a few minutes ago, don´t you think?" He grabs Asami´s hair and pulls his head down. "Since you didn´t really give me the chance, to chose for myself, who I want to fuck, then let me tell you this: I´m an adrenaline junkie, I love to play with fire and I think, you´re the hottest and deadliest person I´ve ever met and I will ever met. So just let us enjoy each other."  
With this he smashes his lips onto Asami´s, who is totally taken by surprise at what was said, how it was said and by the action itself. But it takes not long, to compose himself and to take over control. Biting and kissing neither of them want to give in. But as time goes by, Asami begins to dominate the feral kiss and Akihito slowly gives in, still biting back some times. As they part from each other, Asami smirks.  
"So...adrenaline junkie, huh? I will give you adrenaline, little one. I wonder if you can handle it. And you make odd compliments, you know that?" He chuckles. "Then I will show you, where you will spend the next days. I won´t let you go, until both of us are satisfied. And don´t worry about my stamina, I know how to play with my prey."

He throws the wildcat over his shoulder and strides to the door at the end of the corridor.

"Asami, put me down. I have feet to walk for myself."

"That´s right, but then I can´t do this properly." And 'smack' another blow hits Aki´s sweet bottom. The young man laughs. "Oh please, you know, that´s a ridiculous reason."

“But nevertheless a reason. You are lucky, that you´re living by now. Normally I don´t let people talk to me, like you did and let them get away with it unpunished.”

“Wait! You killed people because they threatened you with words?” Akihito´s voice goes up an octave in disbelief. “You´re kidding me, right?”

“You think so? By the way: punishment not only means to kill someone. What do you think of me? Oh wait, you´ve told me some seconds ago.” 'Smack' another blow, harder than the last one.

“Goddamn, Asami! Fuck, why does this feel so good? Do it again!”

“Already begging, little wildcat?” Akihito can hear the amusement in the voice.

“I wasn´t begging, it was an order, dammit!” Akihito shouts, a little bit angry and Asami begins to laugh.  
“You´re really a fiery one. Don´t worry, you will get spanked and much, much more. But only, when I decide to do so. By now, you are at my mercy.” Asami growls with his deep voice, sin inclusive. “Maybe, if you beg me, I will grant your request, little one.”

“As if, old man. I will never beg you for something. You know what? I don´t say anything more without legal aid.” Then he supports his chest up on his arm, to see a little more than just the floor.

Asami chuckles. “Shall I remember you, when you are begging me? You will, I promise you, and you will enjoy doing it.” Akihito can hear the amusement, swinging in the tone.

“When you think, you can get me nervous: just forget it. But I have to admit, I´m curious.” After a short pause comes a small "and I have to admit, I´m aroused, too...a little. Don´t dare imagine something stupid." At the end, he´s growling.

A few doors later, yes, the mansion is quite a labyrinth, Asami puts the boy down in front of a massive wooden door, with an electronic lock, which not at all fits with its surrounding.

“You will wait here. I have something to prepare, before I will lead you down there.” His eyes now are glowing with desire and if Akihito´s body would be made of ice, he would melt instantly, leaving behind only puddle of water. Maybe he would directly turn into steam. Who knows? But since he´s still made of flesh and bones, he just slides down the wall. That means, he would have, if it wasn´t for Asami holding him.  
“Already getting weak?”

“You wish, bastard!” With a smile he leans forward, to nibble at Asami´s throat. “I will wait, I´m in a good mood, you know? I don´t like commands either.” He whispers against hot skin, before he gently bites down, letting his tongue swirl around. Asami lets loose a soft humming tone, vibrating through his chest.

“Little minx.”

“At your service.” Akihito is still nibbling at Asami´s throat. Asami pulls him back by his hair.

“Look at me, Akihito, look in my eyes. Yes, sweet little kitten so it´s right.” He bends down and begins to speak. Golden eyes locked into hazel ones.  
“You should begin to realize, that I´m the one, who´s in charge, wildcat.” His words are soothing and sweet, full of sin and promise.  
“I will show you soon. When I'm back and lead you down, step by step, you will also sink deeper into my spell. You may resist for the first minutes, or even hours. But you will submit, with your body, heart and with your soul. You will beg me to make you cry, to make you scream.” He lets his tongue flick over one cheek, whispering a kiss on soft skin. Akihito is trembling by now, sweat building on his back and brows.

“Gods, Asami. How? How do you manage it, to get me in this state only by a few words and hints of touches?” He takes the elder man´s face into his palms.  
“But I promise you, I won´t make it easy for you. Even a little wildcat has claws and fangs. I´m willing to use them.” His eyes, blown with lust, glare with pride at the golden orbs. Asami is totally fascinated by this young man. His strong mind, and his threatening words, spoken without any hint of fear. Nobody has dared to speak to him like this, until today. And he wants the boy, he wants him to submit voluntary, while playing, but never be broken, keeping the fire in him burning. Only a strong-minded person, who will do so, is worth to stay at his side. He knows, this boy could handle this, even could handle him.

Again Asami begins to whisper. “Don´t worry, kitten. I will enjoy it, when you fight. It makes all much more interesting. And when I got you, I will give you pleasure, you never experienced before. And I will give you pain, in which you will revel, because it will turn into pleasure until you can´t take it anymore. Then, my naughty boy, it´s time for you to cry for me, to offer me tears, a lot of tears. And when I still won´t stop, you finally will scream. I will listen to your sweet voice, begging me, to stop. Begging me, to take you already. And then, at least, you will know, that I´m the one, who´s in charge.”  
After his last words he smashes their lips together for a feral, last kiss, before he goes through the door, leaving a panting Akihito, with trembling legs behind. Even if he wants to follow Asami, he wouldn´t be able to do it in his state. _'Oh fuck. I really think, I´m in trouble. And I have the feeling, I'm going to enjoy this. Seems, we both are in for a wild time.'_ Smiling Akihito sits down. Calmly, but nevertheless with a pounding heart, as he thinks of Asami´s promises, waiting for the man to return.

Asami goes down the stony steps of the circular stairs, igniting the torches, attached on the walls in regular intervals. After a few rounds he stands in front of a second door, no two doors. Made of wood, two dragons encarved, spitting fire at each other. He opens it up and ignites the remaining torches and a lot of candles in this room. As he is finished, he takes a look around, with a wild smile on his lips, as he is striding over his personal playground. His eyes are gleaming, not only from the reflections of the fires burning.

Akihito still lost in his thoughts, nearly screams, as Asami suddenly stands in front of him. “Damned, do you have to sneak around, like this?  
Asami chuckles and reaches out a hand. “Follow me, Akihito. Let me show you some secrets of mine.”

Akihito takes the hand and let himself be led down the stairs. His eyes widen with nearly every step. _'Where, the hell is he taking me? To an old prison, or a torture chamber?'_

And as Asami stops and lets him go through the doors first, his breath is being stuck in his throat. After a few seconds, he takes a deep breath. _'Holy shit! I´m so dead!'_  
He don´t notice the movement behind him. So he flinches, as he suddenly feels one hand gripping around his belly, the other lightly rests on his throat. Hot words whispered into his ear. “Welcome to my dungeon, wildcat.”


	6. To take a man´s virginity part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami finally are in Asami´s very special playroom, and not only the burning torches are hot in there. Both men are up for a special kind of amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! First I want to excuse, that it has taken such a long time for updating, but somehow I got a little bit stuck.  
> The second thing is, this chapter is a little shorter than the other one´s, as I´ve decided to split it up. I´ve not expected, that this chapter will be long as hell. I´m not sure, if two chapters are enough, but we will see. The other reason is, I finally wanted to give you guy´s a little bit to read.  
> So, I hope, that the next chapter will be done a little bit much more sooner -grins- Thanks for your patience! Gosh...that sounds like the tape of a telephone-hotline...sorry -chuckles-
> 
> Until then, please have fun and hopefully enjoy this one!

Akihito swallows. His legs want to give in, but he manages it, to keep standing. Behind him, Asami chuckles, as if he senses Akihito´s state.  
“Want to take a closer look?” His voice is soothing, but at the same time dark and full of sinful promises, not yet spoken out loud.

  
The younger man takes a deep breath. “Yes. Will you show me?” His voice only is a whisper, slightly trembling, but not because he´s anxious. No, he´s so damned aroused. He never was in such a state before. But he neither was in a dungeon before and especially not, with such a man at his side. Really, one of this is enough, to make his heart pound wild in his chest, but these two circumstances combined? This should be forbidden.  
Asami feels the light trembling of the body, feels the pulse rising up and hears the sudden change in the breath. And he knows it was the right decision, to go down here. His own heart is pounding in wild anticipation. A deep growl comes from his chest.  
“Well then, come on, my little kitten.”

  
Akihito chuckles. “Careful, Asami, this kitten has claws and fangs.”

  
“Oh, I hope so. Otherwise it would only be half the fun, to tame you.” He presses his body against Akihito´s, and the younger one can feel his arousal, as Asami is very hard in a special place.  
“Can you feel, how it turns me on, knowing, you will be fighting, little one? But in the end I will have you bound and at my mercy. I will show you a few things, you never experienced before. And I will enjoy it, when you moan and cry and scream in pleasure and also in pain. And when the pain turns into pleasure, you will be begging me for more, with words and your body. You will wind your body in the bonds, sweat will be running down your body, making it glistening wonderfully in the light of the torches. And I´m sure, there will be some pretty tears, too, streaming down your face. Waiting to be kissed and licked away by my lips and tongue.” As he´s speaking, he sways his hips, so his hard one repetitive grounds against Akihito´s body.

Akihito moans and leans into the touch, moving together with Asami as if dancing. Then he slowly turns around, locking eyes with Asami, while still moving his hips. He lets one hand embrace the muscular neck, with the other he slightly begins to stroke the bulge in Asami´s pants.  
“Goddamn, Asami...I want to feel this monster in me. You drive me crazy and to think, that you want to...to play with me, before you will fuck me,” he swallows “doesn´t really help.” he finishes. His eyes are blown wide with desire and he drowns in the feral expression on Asami´s face. Akihito feels like wax in the hands of this man and he´s sure, that Asami will be able to change him...forever. Oh, and he´s longing for these changes, even if he doesn´t know, what the older man is up to. But deep inside him, he somehow knows, that Asami knows what he needs and that no harm will be done to him. Akihito doesn´t know why he´s so sure and so trusting, he only knows, he feels safe in these strong arms.

“Oh my sweet, little boy, don´t worry. You _will_ feel this ´monster´ soon enough, when I will push it up in your sweet little hole, right up to the hilt. Do you want to have me whole driven up into your ass? After I´ve spanked you. When your ass will shine in an angry red and burn, because of the strokes you will receive by my hands and toys? I will force your chest down and take you hard from behind. You will have my bite marks all over your body, marking you as MINE.”  
Akihito´s eyes roll up inside his head. He´s nearly coming in his pants, only because of Asami´s dirty talk and his deep, seductive voice.  
“Oh God...don´t stop talking, please.” Akihito is panting hard, grinding his own hard one against Asami´s.

Asami chuckles. “What are you up to? Haven´t you said, you´re a little untamed wildcat?”

“I am, don´t let me fool you. But I´m also very curious, about new experiences. And coming in my pants untouched, definitive is one of them. And oh, don´t tell me, it would not satisfy you, too. Am I right, my handsome crime lord? You love the idea, to make me cum this way, be honest." He looks into these mesmerising golden orbs. "So Asami, make me cum...only by talking and implying with your body, what you will do to me.” Akihito purrs the words to Asami. He then leans in and ravishes Asami´s lips in a heated kiss, don´t letting the other man take the upper hand.

As they part, both panting, Asami´s eyes nearly are glowing with an inner fire. He raises one of his eyebrows. “Crime lord, eh?“ He can´t help and feels a smile building on his lips. “Feisty one. Challenge accepted. Oh yes, it is a really damned nice idea. This would even be my first time, making someone cum this way. Do you like it, giving me ideas?”

“I´m just helping an old man, who maybe suffers, because of having no own.”

“You will regret very soon, to have such a bratty behavior, believe me. You still want to see my collection of sweet toys, don´t you? I will introduce you to them, _very_  rigorous, that I promise. You will have the honor to feel the touch of some of them tonight, and you will love it. Lean into the touch of my paddles and whips, to welcome the pain. Lean into the touch of my hands, lips and tongue to feel the pleasure.” He lets his hands glide over Aki´s body, never touching the most sensitive spots. Instead Asami again presses his aroused dick against the lithe, trained body. Akihito turns around and responds by pressing his butt against the bulge. He leans his head up against the muscled chest behind, looking at Asami.

“Would you...” he leaves the rest unspoken, biting on his lower lip.

“Would I what?” A hot breath strides Akihito´s cheeks and a tongue travels down to his ear. “What is it, you want me do to you?” Asami´s voice is a rough whisper, ghosting in his ear, over his skin. Akihito moans, with one hand he grips Asami´s ass and pushes him harder against his own body, the other is wrapped around the neck, gripping the hair.

Akihito gulps. “I...I want to know...goddamn, I sound like a little child.” Embarrassed he turns his head to the side.

“Suddenly so shy? Must be a really dirty wish, you have.” Asami nibbles at the earlobe.

“It´s not so dirty...more...I just know you since a few minutes.”

“Mhm, and you want me to fuck you...and more: you want me to play with you. That´s indeed a big showing of trust. Especially for one who knows, who I _really_  am.” He wanders to the neck, biting and sucking. “Or is it this kick? To seek the danger? Play with fire? Don´t knowing, if you will burn down to a little pile of ashes, or being reborn and rising out of it as a phoenix?”  
Akihito´s body is shivering and his knees are so weak, he fears, they will give in any time now.  
“God, Asami. Hold me...fuck...so hot...so good.” He presses his whole body against the strong, hard one behind him. He groans, as he begins to move his hips, teasing both of them with his slow movements. He hears Asami sucking in his breath and letting it out with a guttural growl.  
_´At least it´s not only me, going crazy.`_ Akihito feels like melting by now, and he wonders, what will happen later this evening, as they haven´t not really lay hands on each other, while still foreplaying.

“Come here, I hold you. As you respond so wonderful to my touch and my words.” Asami lays his hands on Akihito´s inner tights, right underneath his crotch. The boy instantly bucks his hips forward, wanting more of this friction. Another moan leaves his lips. “See? You seek my touch, my heat. Now, little boy, what is it what you wanted to ask me?”

“Mmmmh, Asami...I want more. I want all you can give me. God...just...” He doesn´t end this one either. Instead he takes one of Asami´s hand in his own and leads it to his throat. _´God, what am I doing here? Asami is fucking my mind up, and I can´t resist. His presence is too...intense.´_ “Please...I...you...” He stumbles and gulps again, then barely squeezes Asami´s hand.

Asami looks down at him. “Like this?” And with that, he slowly closes his grip around this slender throat. Fascinated of the trust, this young man bestows him. Never before, he has met someone, who would willingly submit to him, to this point. Either they would have quivered in fear, or just wouldn´t have done this by their own will. So, Asami´s grip is more gentle, than forceful. Bathing in this new feeling, he looks down, searching for any signs of discomfort, but there is none. _´Yes, he´s indeed a real wildcat. Fearless, and I´m sure, he will use his claws, if I´ll try to harm him. And I´m sure, he will fight to the end, until he is ready to submit. He wants to play this game as bad as me.´_  
Asami´s eyes are glowing, as a longing of possession runs through him. No, never he would let this young man go. Never ever. He realizes, that in the last years, as he has risen to the top and to his position, there never was someone, who has acted like this guy. Many have tried, to play him, because they wanted his power, his money, or both. But this one...he just wants _HIM_ and what _HE_ can give him personally, and nothing else. Instead he is willingly given the same back. And for a man like Asami, this is much more, than he has ever received before. Trust and real abandon, these feelings are absolutely new to him.  
Asami feels his heart pounding faster, as he´s bathing in these realizations, and he struggles to keep his breathing under control. _´Fuck, he really got me. Oh I will devour you. Your body and your soul are now mine, sweet little kitten. I will give you all you want, what you need. And I will give you much, much more.´_

His hand still rests on Akihito´s throat and damned, Akihito really leans into his grip. Without hesitation and even his eyes are still closed. He´s breathing heavy, but steady. “Do you want more?” Asami´s voice is dark and rough, filled with arousal.

Akihito opens his eyes. His pupils are blown and he licks his lips. He´s not able to speak, so he only nods and closes his eyes again, pulling Asami´s body against his own again. His arms are thrown around the strong neck. His head resting on the muscled chest, face upside, so he would see Asami, if he opens his eyes. His hips bucking rhythmically, massaging Asami´s dick and, at the same time, for trying to get a little more friction at his own crotch. His breath is increasing, getting heavier. He´s so close, so close. _´What does he do to me? Why does he gets me so needy and going crazy with lust?´_

_´God, this is too fucking amazing to be true.´_ Asami really has to fight, to hold onto himself. If not, the boy will not be the only one, coming in his pants. He watches the boy´s face, sees these beautiful eyes, blown and dark, sees his nod before the eyes are closing again. This time it is Asami who´s gulping. _´Damned, has he just...fuck, he wants really being strangled harder.´_ He closes his eyes and tries to take some deep breaths, to get himself a little bit calmed down. _´Of all things, he has a kink for asphyxiation, great.´_ And then Akihito begins his movement. _´Goddamned and would you please stop, moving your fucking sexy hips with this luscious butt?´_  
He opens his eyes. “Take a few deep breaths.” _´And so better do I again,too.´_ His voice is only a rough whisper, but the commanding in his tone is still present. The younger one obeys, and soon Asami´s hand presses on the slender throat, carefully observing, not do squeeze the wrong points, that would harm this boy. His grip now is tight enough, to make breathing for Akihito impossible. His other hand, still on Akihito´s inner thigh, is also tightening, as his own arousal grows.

Akihito gets goosebumps, as he hears Asami´s voice. He focuses on breathing and then he feels the hand squeezing tight, cutting of all air for breathing. _´Oh my Gooood...oh God...Asami...yes, don´t let go...just...don´t...let...´_ At this point his brain takes a time-out, and he drowns in the feelings rushing through his body, the heat running through his veins. He rips open his eyes wide, sees amber orbs, glowing in wild fire, looking right back. At this sight his hips are bucking more, and his lips only form one word.

Asami is sweating. He still swears in his mind. _´Fuck...how often have I thought this the last minutes?´_ But this damned cute, wild, _FUCKING_ hot boy pulls, totally unaware, on nearly all strings of Asami´s desires and own kinks. _´Relax, Ryuichi, just relax...damned...I can´t...oh fuck relaxing. I don´t need this f...´_  
His eyes still rest on Akihito´s face, observing, but his body is on fire, his veins burning, his brain also slowly walking towards a ´tilt´-destination. His cock is so fucking hard, that it hurts _´fucking pants´_. And ´ _oh, these fucking buttcheeks...so round and luscious...and...stop fucking to move´._ He nearly lets out a moan. _´Great...now I´m fucking moaning...ME...oooh shit!´_  
Then the boy suddenly opens is eyes, looking straight in Asami´s own. _´Fuck...these eyes...no, don´t you dare to mo...ve...´_ But, of course he feels these hips, bucking hard against his dick, rubbing, pushing. _´Gooood...this boy really...´_ And as he sees these plump lips only forming his name, instead of being able to speak it...He finally lets out a deep, rough, growl, rumbling deep from his chest over his lips.

At the same time Akihito´s eyes roll back and his body goes limp.

Akihito is totally lost, as the waves of his orgasm rages through him. He still can´t breathe and the feeling of it is overwhelming him. His body is acting only on instinct, as they´re bucking a few more times. He feels a strange vibration running through his back, and hears a growl near his ear.And all he feels next, are strong hands, holding him tight.  
Asami himself bucks his hips a few more times again Akihito´s ass. He growls, as his body also is being hit with a wave of pure pleasure. _´Shit...you...really...got...me...damned...´_  
He loosens his grip only to clasp Akihito´s waist, to hold him tight. Both are panting hard. Akihito greedy is sucking air in his lungs. His heart is pumping so hart, he fears it will break through his chest.

Asami collects himself first. “Are you alright, little wildcat?” His voice, even if rough, is soothing and there´s a hint of concern swinging in it.  
Akihito nods. “Yeah...everything´s fine...God, Asami. This was...” This is all, he can get out, before he feels his body being swung around. He hears a low “ssshhh” and suddenly hot lips are ravaging his mouth, teeth are nibbling on his lips and as he opens, Asami´s tongue slips in and entwines with Akihito´s in a wild dance. As they part, both were panting again.  
Akihito lets his head rest against Asami´s shoulder, and Asami leans down and lets his head rest upon Akihito´s.  
A few minutes pass as they only stand still, holding and leaning on each other to enjoy the moment. They feel each others heartbeat slow down to a normal pace.

“Asami?” Akihito is mumbling.

“Hm?”

“I should get out of my pants.”

“Mhmmm.” Asami hums. “I know this feeling...”

Akihito turns his head and with wide eyes he looks at Asami, who too has turned his head. In disbelief Akihito looks into his eyes. “What? What do you mean? Have you...?”

A chuckle rings out of Asami and he purrs. “Hmmmm, my sweet little wildcat...you have just taken my virginity.”

If possible, Akihito´s eyes open even wider as his brain finally has worked out, what Asami just had said, and then he bursts out into a hearty laugh. And it doesn´t take long, that both men are laughing hard.


	7. When things start to become interesting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito get's an idea, Suoh weird thoughts, Kirishima finds his liking to tease a friend, and Asami? Well, Asami get's one surprise, after the other...and a gift, he never received his whole life before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive and yes a new chapter...thanks to all of you, having so much patience with me.

Still amused, Asami leads Akihito towards a door, the young man hadn't realized, until he nearly stands in front of it. Asami opens it and then waits for Akihito to go in. Only that the one is taken by awe, as he sees the room. It's a bathroom and it's designed like a cavern. Even stalactites were hanging from the ceiling. The light was dim and fits the scene. Ahead there must be the showers, which were adjusted on the wall, the heads surrounded by “stone”, so one couldn't see them. The ground beneath was illuminated, and some kind of plexiglas, where fishes and other water-inhabitants were “frozen” in. The whole basin giving the illusion of 'stepping into a small cavern-pond' was nearly perfect.  
  
“You need to get off of your clothes, you know?” A hot voice whispers into Akihito's ear. The boy jumps in surprise, which earns him a deep chuckle. He turns around, poking with his finger at Asami's strong chest.

“Well, we will see, who's laughing last.” He looks up into the golden eyes, gleaming down on him. Lips forming a smug smirk, but Akihito wasn't in the mood, to let the older man take the lead, so he just grabs his shirt and pulls him down, to seal those sinful lips with a hot kiss. Asami, of course, takes his chance and heaves the lithe body up and presses him into the wall.

 “Hmmouuch” Something like that was the noise, Akihito makes, as his back scratches over the rough wall. He tries to end the kiss, but Asami having none of this, ravishes his lips and tongue with his own and his teeth, too. Soon the young one begins to moan again, back forgotten, only drowning in this kiss. _´Fuck. Somebody kissing like that should be forbidden. I can't think straight anymore. Oh and these abs...and these eyes. How can one resist such a package full with sin and promises? And even the power and danger, he's oozing, only turns me on more. I'm already hard again.'_ He presses his groin against Asami's body, feeling, that the other is hard again, too. Not that this fact does anything, to keep his mind from drifting further into another dimension. Oh no, on the contrary and the loss of oxygen is doing the rest.

He lets his hips roll and humps on the strong muscles of the older man's stomach. Every time the friction get stronger, he moans into the kiss. 

Asami's eyes are flashing with fire, at the actions of the young one. He seems as insatiable, as himself. _'Now, that fits. But when I'm not careful, I really will eat him alive. Maybe shower together was not the smartest idea?'_ So, with a regretting sigh, he lets go of the plump lips.

“Wasn't it the plan, to get out of this...messy clothes?” He smirks, with a mischievous sparkling in his eyes.

First, Akihito nearly pouts, but then he suddenly gets the same glint in his eyes, as the older man. “What? Don't you like the feeling?” Instead of gliding down and standing on his feet again, Akihito begins to swing his hips anew. His lips curve up into a cheeky smile, as he leans forward to nibble on Asami's earlobe.

“Now, that I'm thinking of it...don't you like it, how it's pressed around your dick? Making you all wet and sticky? Or do you want me, to lick you clean?” His breath is hot against Asami's ear, and the dirty talking turns him on, even more. He closes his eyes and tries to get himself together again. But the little wildcat is so damned enthusiastic, this isn't an easy task.

“Akihito!” He growls the name, voice swinging with his lust. And Akihito really stops, looking at him a little confused.

“If you don't stop, I will take you right here and now. I thought, you want me to play a little with you?” He looks into hazel eyes, blown wide with lust.

“Asami. I really don't think, I can go under this shower, with you together, without jumping on you. Fuck, you are much too hot, to keep my hands off of you. Just...just...” He's panting hard again, not able to finish the sentence. He looks into these golden eyes and feels like fainting. His lips forming words, as he can't speak.

'Take me' His body is on fire and he doesn't want to wait any longer. He grabs Asami's collar and suddenly rips his shirt open, buttons flying in all directions. His eyes went wide, as he sees the older man's chest for the first time, without any fabric on it. A low growl escapes his chest, and like a hungry wolf, he bends forward and begins to kiss, lick and bite the hard muscles in front of his eyes.

Asami hears the words Akihito speaks only muffed, as if cotton would stick in his ears. His blood is rushing through his veins. He swallows, as the young man looks at him, eyes half closed, panting hard and his lips moving, without making a sound. 'Take me.' And then he feels himself being gripped and freed of his shirt in a way, he normally uses for his...sex-partners. Another time he's totally taken by surprise _'this seems to be a bad habbit of the boy',_ and only watches the other's reaction, suppressing a chuckle, as he sees eyes flew open. But then he hears the growl and as he's attacked by hot wet lips, teeth and searching hands, his mind nearly snaps. He snarls. “You have no idea, what you just have done.”

Akihito feels shivers run down his spine. The sound of this deep voice, threatening him with the dark promise, lets his mind and body turn to a mushy something. He clinges on this musceled body, breathing hard, still kissing and biting.

“Asami...” His voice is a rough whisper onto Asami's skin. “Just show me.” He looks up into amber glowing eyes, only a small ring left, as the pupils are blown wide.

“I want you to show me.”

Another growl left Asami's chest. This boy is killing him. As much, as he would love, to fullfill his wish, he knows, he had to be careful. If he was right, then this little wildcat is, as unbelievable as it sounds to him, still a virgin. The way he kisses and explores his body, doesn't let him come to an other conclusion. He closes his eyes and just was to ask Akihito about this special topic, as the young man suddenly is been pulled back with force and a shrieking voice can be heard, dripping with venom.

 

****************************

 

In the meantime, up in the lounge, where the rest of the still stunned guests are left, the host of the TV-show continues, to find a possibility, to let the show go on. But taking a look around, he realizes with horror and frustration, that there is nothing, he can do. This Chinese, long haired beauty is flirting with the blonde Russian. Both can't let their eyes and fingers of one another. As they were fighting in the beginning, they now are the complete opposite, unbelievable. Maybe, it has something to do with a very low alcohol acceptance of Feilong. His giggling gives a very good hint in that direction.

Mitarai, is trying to get a story out of Sakazaki. But he's just too stupid, to be as discreet, as needed, with such a volatile topic. And so he only manages it to annoy the club-owner. Sakazaki himself, not getting rid of this him now stalking reporter, drinks one shot after another. That, however leads to a very, very aggressive Sakazaki. If Mitarai, would have been a little bit more attentive, he wouldn't have landed with his back hard against the bar.

That, of course, draws everybodys attention on them. Feilong, as drunk, as Sakazaki, but still a 'little bit' much more dangerous, stands up, a little swaying from one side, to the other. But within seconds, well, a half minute, he manages it to stand and walk proper over to the disgusting pimp. Nobody knows, how he managed it, but with a nice roundhouse-kick he sends the man onto the floor. That is, himself, too, but that's of course, absolutely accidental.

Mikhail, goes in the meantime over to Mitarai and helps him up, giving him the advice, to just shut up and perhaps thinking of taking another job. At least he should change the paper, he's working for, from professional, to a local rag. Next, he goes over to Feilong, and helps him back to his feet, as the Chinese is crawling on all four over the floor, trying to find back to the couch, but ending up on the other side of the room, since his hair, hanging in his face, is a little bit interfering this perfect plan.

The four more unknown millionaires just look more dumbfounded, than before. Trying desperately to keep out of this whole mess, they try to appear somehow normal and concentrate on the buffet.

Nobody recognizes in this chaos, how the last participant slips out of the lounge. Since every one is looking at the Russian, the Chinese and the two troublemakers in the middle of the room.

 

********************************

 

In the observing-room, Suoh is watching, how the young man manages it without difficulties, to play all of the scum down there against the wall with his fiercy, but likeable personality. Kirishima follows the scenes in front of the door, with his tablet. Both men are snickering, as the three men are left with gaping open mouths and speechless behind.

The next movement was nearly as professional as the first one. Without hesitating, Akihito gently introduces himself, or is being introduced, to the four businessmen, Kirishima found nothing really interesting of.

But the next move, makes both of them breathless. Suoh and Kirishima are connected with their usual headsets. Both are sweating, since they are sure, Takaba Akihito knows very well, who now is sitting in front of him. Of course, he knows, taking his reaction, after opening the door for the first time. And so Kirishima and Suoh look onto the screen, watching with awe, as the young man sits nonchalantly down on the table and totally easily, begins to talk with the three mafia-leaders, as if this would be the most normal thing in his life. The expression on his face, shows his own amusement, as the three others are a little tense, but this only can be seen by the people, who know, how to read them. But soon, all of them relax, and suddenly their boss snatches the boy and leaves the lounge. Of course not without some trouble, coming from Sudoh and the Show-host.

As soon, as Asami and Akihito are out, Kirishima fetches his boss and gives him the needed informations. After that, he hurries back to Suoh. He wants to know, what is going on now in the lounge.

He only is in with one foot, as Suoh begins to speak.

“Have you seen, how he has just fucked up Sudoh, Sakazaki and Mitarai? You were right, he really is a wildcat.”

“Yes, I've seen it...and I've seen, that you lost our little bet, my sweet slave for one day.” Kirishima nearly purred the last words, as he's coming up to Suoh.

The big man sighs. “Yes, seems so. But you have to admit, it was close. So...”

“So what? You don't want to chicken out now, do you? Because I can already see you kneeling at my feet, playing my foodstool.” He grins, seeing the face his friend shows.

“Oh, and you have to work on your expression. When you will be mine, you need to look at me, with more worship in your eyes and much less, like you've bitten into a lemon.”

Suoh, not sure, if he should look dumbfounded, or angry, chooses the latter. “Hey, dream on, pal. I'm not in your game right now.” He frowns.

“Have you told the boss, that the kid isn't as innocent, as one could think?” Then he adds “That is, innocent with the meaning of his looks...as one can think of innocence, when somebody wears such pants.”

“Of course, I told Asami-sama. Haven't you listened? Oh, and now that you mentioned it...Suoh?”

“What?” The taller man bites out, as he is already knowing, that his friend is coming up with a ridiculous idea. But nothing prepared him, for what was coming next.

“Suoh, I want you, to get some pants like this for the day, you serve me.” Kirishima looks at him with his usual stern face.

“What?” This time, the question sounds as dumbfounded, as his expression on his face looks.

“Kirishima, forget it. I won't wear such a stuff.” He now growls and glares at his so called friend.

“Of course, you will. As your Master, I want you to, and so you will obey me.” He can't suppress the smile, building on his lips.

“You AREN'T my Master, yet. So shut up and do your damned work!” With that, Suoh turns around, trying to breath normal. _'What the hell? Why does the thought of wearing such stuff turns me on, like this? Dammit, this was a stupid idea...oh Kei, I will get my revenge, just wait!'_

“Dammit! Where's this fucking idiot of Sudoh?” Kirishima suddenly curses, as he looks onto the screens, searching for the drama-queen.

“Suoh, have you seen him?”

The security-chief searches the different screens for the blond man. And he finds him by luck, as the searched person, just opens the door to Asami's absolute private dungeon, and disappears behind it.

“Oh fuck!” Suoh curses, already on his way.

“Kirishima stay here, I will go after this idiot and get him back. If he's lucky, he will be alive, when I reach him. Stupid piece of shit...!” Still cursing, Suoh rushes towards the dungeon, hoping, he will get this annoying blonde, before Asami can lay his hands on him. That is...maybe he should slow down a little, to perhaps let his boss have some more fun? Somehow he has the feeling, Sudoh would just dig his own grave, by doing such a stupid thing.

Half the steps down, he hears a strange scream and short after, something, or better someone, hitting the floor. _'Well, I think, I'm too late.'_

 

**********************************

 

Akihito lands with a thumping sound onto the floor. First starteled, he then looks up, getting angry at once.

“You fucking idiot, what do you think, you're doing?”

“You...YOU!” Pointing with his finger on Aki, Sudoh stammers in his fury.

“Asami is mine, and only MINE to be!” He screams with high pitched voice.

Asami, who helps Akihito up, is just taking a step forward, to get Sudoh by his collar, as Suoh appears.

“I'm sorry, Asami-sama, the fool slipped through...” Suoh gulps, his face is heating up, as he grabs the blonde by his upper arm.

Asami stares at his security-chief and friend, one perfect brow risen up, saying nothing.

Suoh, getting even more nervous, tries to just handle this situation in the usual way by getting Sudoh out of there.

“Have you just said, what I think, I heard you are saying, Suoh?”

The big man clears his throat, but his face now is fully professional, not showing any emotion.

“Yes, Asami-sama.” He just answers, his shoulders straight, a light nervous flicking in his eyes, only Asami realizes.

The crime-lord frowns, but then nods. “I will need you in my office, when I'm back. And let Kirishima know, that I want to talk to him, too.” His lips slightly turn into a smug smirk, when he sees Suoh's eyes widen a little and his cheeks blushing again. _'Well, that's interesting. I didn't know, Suoh was able to blush. That will be fun.'_ Inwardly grinning devious, Asami winks his man away without giving Sudoh a second glance. He will take care of this annoying slut later. First, he has something more...much more interesting to take care of. Smirking, he turns around to the young man, who only watched the scene from behind, leaning on a wall nonchalantly and know looks at the little group with a strange look on his face.

“Akihito? Everything's fine? Are you hurt?”

“Huh? Yeah...yes, of course. I mean, no, I'm not hurt, I'm fine...I only...” Not speaking further, the young man leans up to Asami, whispering something into his ear. Asami, first frowning, but then beginning to grin, takes a look at Sudoh, who begins nervously to tug on Suoh's grip and try to wriggle out of it.

“Well, why not? It's kind of...a quite nice idea, I have to admit.” Asami's grin begins to turn wolfish and Akihito grins from ear to ear, obviously very excited.

Sudoh himself looks from one to another. Unusually enough, he hasn't said any word this whole time, but therefore, he's getting more nervous second, by second.

“Asami? What's this about? What did this piece of rubbish told you? You know, I'm the one, made for you. I always did, what you wanted. I never complained, I served you every time, you were at Club Dracaena. What has this stupid, scrapped slut to offer? Fleas and pants rabbits?” Sudoh is getting even angrier with every word, totally missing the ice-cold glares he gets from all the others.

Akihito takes a few steps towards the crying creature, taking it's chin into his palm, and forces Sudoh to look at him. If looks could kill, Akihito would have hit the floor in an instant. But the young one only smiles a very sardonic smile.

“Oh sweet Shuu, just talk yourself into more trouble. Haven't you still got it, that nobody, at least _Ryuichi_ is interested in the fool, you are?” His voice is dripping with mocking.

Asami holds his breath, as Akihito took his name onto his tongue and only after running out of air, he realizes, that he stopped breathing. _'What? Has he just...?'_ Even, though Asami knows, _why_ Akihito has said it, it nevertheless made him somehow feel... _'yes, feel what? Kind of...warm? What the hell?'_ Asami shakes his head. _'This situation is going crazier every second. But I have to admit, the idea, his little wildcat has, is...going to have some fun in another way.'_ He starts grinning again. _'Seems, like I could watch my wildcat grow up into a tiger.'_

Suoh nearly lets loose of Sudoh's arm, as he hears Akihito says his boss's name, as if this would be the most normal thing on earth. His eyes wander to Asami, who only stands there, smirking, but with a distant glance in his eyes. _'So, it seems it has hit him really...hard, if he let's this slip.'_

Concentrating again at the struggling man in his grip, he frowns. “Asami-sama, what do you want me to do with him? Your boy,” flinching inwardly, as the words already left his lips, but too late, to take them back, he just continues, “seems to has his own ideas.” Looking questioning at Asami, he waits for an answer.

Asami, coming back to his senses, looks at his body-guard, then at _'what did Suoh call him? Your boy?'_ his boy, only saying “Well, as you already realized, he has, indeed.” Turning to Akihito, he raises a brow. “Now, _my boy_ , what do you want to try first?”

Suoh doesn't miss, the pronounce as Asami was speaking. _'What, the hell, is wrong with me? Since when am I this...distracted?'_ Inwardly growling, as only one reason blinks up in his mind, blinks up with a pulsing red light: Kirishima! _'Oh wait, Kei! I'll kill you...God dammit!'_

Akihito beams up at the crime-lord, as he really is ready, to grant him his wish. _'Whoa, so cool!'_ But then he gets a little nervous, as he has no idea of the items, being placed this...lovely...on the walls. He goes over and lets his fingers glide over some of them, as he feels a hot breath on his neck.

“Don't worry, I'll explain and show you how to handle them.” A dark whisper at his ear, that sends shivers down his spine. And before he knows, Akihito leans with his back against Asami's strong chest, and at once feels confidence, where some seconds ago only was self-doubt.

Sudoh, still hanging in Suoh's grip, opens his mouth, to give another useless comment, only is able to suck in some air, as Akihito turns around and looks at him, grinning.

“Ryuichi?” God, how this name rolls on his tongue. Akihito swallows down his drool, as he looks back at the crime-lord, still standing behind him, with a strange expression on his face.

“Mhmm?” That's the only response the boy gets.

“Uhm...is everything's ok?” He turns around. “You look kind of...strange.” Then it hits him and his lips form an _'oh'_ , before his face lights up in a dark red, that thank heavens, is not really to be seen in the light of the torches. But then he gets his usual mischievous glint in his eyes and lets one of his palms rest on Asami's cheek. “You...like that, huh?”

Surprised, the crime-lord looks down, feeling kind of caught red-handed. He chuckles because of his own behavior, before answering with a simple, but from deep down coming “Yes.”

Akihito beams again up to him. “I love to say your name...it...it's kind of rolling on my tongue and I love the feeling of it.”

Asami swallows, as a feeling hits him with full force, that he haven't felt, since he was a teenager. No, that's not right since he NEVER felt something like that before. _'That can't be...those things may happen to others, if it would be possible...but not...not to...me?'_ And before he knows, that he's speaking, the words already have left his mouth. “I love it, to hear you calling me by my given name.”

Three people down in the dungeon rip open their eyes, as if being hit by an invisible hand, smacking their back-heads. While Akihito still is humming in delight, of gotten such an awesome permission, the other men are staring at each other. That is, Sudoh and Suoh are staring at Asami, Asami only stares down at _his boy_. _'Oh yes...MINE!'_

“Well...Suoh, what about you fixing the former club-manager of Dracaena at the St. Andrews Cross? And make sure, he slips out of all his clothes. But turn his back to us. I don't think, we want to see his dick.” Turning to Aki, he frowns. “Didn't you want to do something? You looked like having an idea, before...”

Akihito looked at Asami, trying to remember, as Sudoh begins, to protest, as he's being freed of his clothes. Aki smiles and nods. “Yeah, right. I wanted to know, where you have the gags. I'm sure, you have a collection of them, too?”

Asami begins to smirk. “Oh, of course I have. And that's a really good idea. That voice is just annoying.” Saying that, he goes over to another wall, winking the young one at his side.

“Here we go. These ones are, as you can see, not for silencing, but for...”

“Oh, I know, only to hold the mouth open, so you can f...” Aki stops, looking a little embarressed.

Asami lets out a chuckle. “Oh? Since when are you this shy? Go on, you can speak your mind. I love it, when you do that.” Bending forward, as he says the last words, he licks through Akihito's earshell, eliciting a low moan.

“O...ok. Well, what are these ones for? They look so...small?”

“See this tube with this little ball at the end?”

Akihito nods.

“You can attach that here” Asami shows Akihito, how to fix the tube with the gag and then hands over the ball to the boy. “And now squeeze that.”

Akihito looks up at him, and Asami could literally see the questionmarks in his mind. He smirks and just nods. Akihito slowly presses the ball. “Oh...OH! You can pump this up! Now, that's a nice one, this one will be perfect!”

“You have seen the other ones? Maybe you want another shape?”

“There are others? Let me take a look.” Looking curious at the different gags, he turns around.

“Uhm...Asami?”

Asami looks at him with a raised brow, but saying nothing. Irritated Akihito just wants to go on, as he begins to smile. _'Heavens, this smile...so pure, so full of innocent joy.'_ Asami feels his pants getting terrible tight again. And as Akihito corrects himself, he curses aloud. “Fuck!”

“Huh? Did I do something wrong?” Aki looks at him, again feeling hit by terrible self-doubts.

“No! No, Akihito...just my...” Asami looks down, before smirking right at Akihito. The young one looks at the obvious bulge in Asami's pants and starts smirking himself.

“Well, I am so NOT sorry for that.” Pointing at the bulge.

“You aren't?” Asami's voice a purr at Aki's ear. The boy gulps and looks with blown eyes up, really daring to say “no” another time.

“You know, what happens to naughty boys, right?” The purr becomes darker.

“N-no?” Then eyes light up in understanding and with a cocky grin he answers.

“But I suppose, they are going to be punished.” And with that, his eyes drift across the dungeon and blow up, until only a small ring of hazel is left.

Seeing that, Asami closes his eyes, taking some deep breaths, before he gets himself together again.

“Oh yes, my dear innocent boy. They will be punished...in many...different...ways...I will show you all of them. I want to hear you moan and scream, when I give you pain. I want to see, how it turns into pure pleasure and makes you getting crazy. You will arch under my touches and under my instruments. I will play your body this good, you won't remember your own name. And you will drawn into all those new feelings, when I do this.”

Asami's voice is pure darkness and sin, as he's speaking and Akihito only looks up at him, his mind gone blank. But now his pants are much too tight, too. The only words he brings out are a whisper.

“Yes...Ryuichi...Master...”

Asami blinks, still looking at his boy. _'What? What has he...? He has, right?'_ His own mind summersaulting, he feels himself nearly snap...again. Everything's forgotten, there exists only this young man and him. “Akihito!” He utters the name with a sharp, dark tone dominating his voice. His chest is heaving, as he's breathing hard, to keep himself under control. But his eyes are burning in a hot fire, as he looks down at the young one with a dark smirk on his lips. Hovering over him, he orders in the same tone, than before. “On your knees!”

Akihito looks into these burning eyes, a knot forming in his throat, as his knees want to give in to the order on their own. But his mind snaps out of its former 'tilt-state'. A sparkling shows in his now defiant looking eyes.

“Forget it, old man. I really have no idea, how you get to that...” He's not able to finish, as a hand grabs his throat in a firm grip, and Asami's face suddenly is so close, he can feel the heat from the others skin. But instead of being afraid, he only feels his already tight pants getting tighter. And reading the look on Asami's face right as his lips turn into a wolfish smirk, something seems to tell that man, in what directions his thoughts and feelings are going.

Asami leans further down, inhaling the scent of Akihito's hair and skin, before he purrs into his ear “Oh, this really turns you on, hm?”

Not able to answer with words, the boy only nods and presses his groin forward, so the older man can feel the hard bulge, that's now poking his thigh. Slender fingers clench into his shirt, trying to pull Asami down. Giving in only so far, Akihito is able to feel the slightest touch of hot, sinful lips, the boy let's out a moan, followed by roughly whispered words. “Please...kiss me...let me taste you, Ryuichi...please?” Hazel eyes, blurry and blown looking into molten gold, filled with desire and untamed lust.

“God, you get me crazy by doing nearly nothing...please, kiss me.” The voice going so soft, Asami nearly gives in, as he sees a certain spark flicker up and the boy adds, looking at him through half-closed eyes, “Master.”

A growl leaves the broad chest, as Asami smashes his lips onto these soft ones right before his eyes. Biting the lower lip and the tongue of the boy, until he tastes blood. A little voice somewhere in his mind screams “Slow down!”. But there is no holding back anymore. HIS boy screamed for it, so he will give him, what he's longing for.

Suoh, who watches the scene knows seconds before it happens, that his boss will snap. Sudoh, who was too shocked, to say something, finds his voice again. But before one single tone left his lips, Suoh already has knocked him out. Throwing the man over his shoulder he leaves the dungeon. _'Why, the fuck, are my pants this tight?'_ Suoh groans, as he never before have had such problems. This stupid bet with Kei really messes up his brain. In his fantasy, Kirishima is hanging on that cross, begging him for... _'Stop that...NOW!'_ Suoh is scolding himself. Groaning again, he shakes his head and takes Sudoh to a secured room and locks him in. Then he tries to get rid of his boner. That's the last thing, he needs, when he returns to Kirishima.

 

*****************************************

 

Down in the dungeon, two men are too lost into passion, as that they realize, they are alone by now. As there only exists a young little wildcat, daring to challenge a full grown black panther. By now Akihito having found every button there is Asami calls his personal ones, and having not only found but even hit them, Asami has to drag the leash of his inner beast this hard, he never needed to do before. Never has there been anyone so innocent, same time this...untamed and so daring, to _play_ with him. Asami was used, to just take, what he wants and needs, without asking the other, if they want to give it on their own, or by force. It didn't matter, as in the end, he got it the one way, or the other. Never was involved such a real, wholehearted passion. That is was: pure passion, pure feelings. No fucking ulterior motives. This was just a young man, at the beginning for the journey of his life. A very hungry young man...

Never before, Asami has had such a challenge...dammit, and what a challenge. Until now, he never _wanted_ to hold back his beast. This time he not only wants it to be held back, he also _needs_ it, as he doesn't want to hurt Akihito _. 'What the heck, is wrong with me? Normally I eat such morsels...well, as morsels. I really care for that one this much?'_

Looking at the boy again, there only is one answer left. Searching those blown hazel eyes, full of lust, yet same time so much trust and curiosity...there is not a single sign of discomfort to be found. He really wants Asami to play with him, not even having an idea, of what this means.. _.'Fuck...and he doesn't even have the slightest shimmer, of that gift, he just gave me. Unbelievable...'_

As Asami found back his voice, he cups Akihito's chin in his hand. “Akihito...are you sure, you want to do this? You know, who I am, right?” His voice is dark, same time strong, sincere and comforting.

Akihito looks up at him, as he slowly comes back, to his own sences. “To be honest...I wasn't sure, no...but...” His eyes still locking with golden ones, he tries to find the right words. Listening inside his body, at those echos of the different feelings, he felt seconds ago. A small smile appears on his lips, as he traces Asami's face with his fingertips. And even if his voice only is a whisper, it also vibrates with his inner assurance.

“I'm not familiar with this...whole stuff, but I want you to show me. So yes. My answer is yes, Ryui...I mean...Master.”

Feeling his body shiver, seeing those golden eyes darken to amber, he only reacts, without thinking even more. He lets go of Asami, kneeling on the floor, with a straightened chest, arms on his back, shoulders back and not willing to look down. On his knees, but proud, as one can be, and not knowing, if to swallow hard, smile innocently, grinning madly, or just to faint, as a deep, a very deep growl leaves Asami's chest, forming his name.

“Akihito...”


	8. First glimpses of an other world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Aki finally manage it, to get themself into the shower...now really? And both of them start to not only realize, but also accepting, that something is changing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Finally the next chapter is on. Since I'm taking a little long, to get them finished because of several different circumstances...I would appreciate your feedback, when it comes to those things, I have influence on. As there is one question: do you want me, to update more often, but getting shorter chapters? Please let me know in your comments.
> 
> I've realized, that I've become quite picky with what I write (and I hope, this shows in my stories/chapters). So everytime, I read my new ones over, I find something, to change and work out. And even the chapters and stories I've written so far...well, I really am thinking of re-write (some of) them. But if I really should choose, to do this, it will be, after I'm finished. I don't want to make you wait even longer. This really pisses myself off, but I want you, to have fun, while reading. At least, I'm writing for you and not only, because I've fun, writing.
> 
> So, and at least, I want to thank all of you for your patience, waiting this long (not, that you have another choice *snorts*). But you still support me and for this, I'm really thankfull *grins*. And now I wish you have fun with this new chapter.
> 
> Oh, and thanks to my imouto and lokiofvanheim, to remind me, that I may get this done, sooner, than I've thought *chuckles*.

Asami stands still, breathing hard and only watching down at the young man, who's kneeling in front of him. He feels his skin crawl, his mouth watering and his pants getting too tight...again. _'Calm down, Asami, calm...down!'_

Another growl leaves his chest, as he starts to slowly surround the body like a predator his prey. And yes, that is exactly, what it is. A dom to the core, circling a sub by heart. Only the latter is not aware of this. Or, to be more precisely, not aware of knowing it. On the other side, Asami of course knows at once, what he has there...what uncut diamond is kneeling there on the ground, right before his eyes. Pure, innocent and yet fiery, wild, curious and untamed. The (wet) dream of every dom. Asami's nostrils are flaring. His inner beast trying hard, to break its chains. But suddenly, he can feel, that something begins to change slowly. Changing him and changing the beast also. As if it's been soothed by something one can't see. Instead of raw wildness and the will to just dominate and/or hurting someone, not caring, if he eventually breaks that person, a new instinct kicks in: protection. He needs to protect this one, no matter what. This boy, this young man belongs to HIM. Now more, than before. Asami's possessiveness reaches a new unknown level. _'This must be a dream, or someone tries, to play me...this can't be real. So many accidents in only ONE evening?'_ His brain working on maximum level, and he never has had so many difficulties, to keep his mind clear and focused, as this boy is just is so amazing, taking his breath away. One second bratty, daring and playful, the next second, he has him on his knees, but still this fire in his eyes.  
Both of them hold their gazes locked, both feel that special fire, running through their veins. After his second round, Asami stops in his tracks, standing right in front of Akihito. His deep voice rumbles through the silence of the room. “Tell me, have you ever done something like that before?”  
This voice, dark, sinister, but oh so promising and soothing in a twisted way, seems to echo in the young one's head. Akihito, not trusting his vocal chords, only shakes his head “no”. His heart is pounding hard, never before has he felt this alive...not even, when he was doing parkour, or being in danger and high on adrenaline because of his job. This here was a totally different kind of feeling alive. He has no idea, why he does, what he does...it only feels...' _Yes, Aki, how does it feel? What_ is _this? This man holds a power over you, you never experienced before. But...somehow...it doesn't feel wrong. It should feel wrong, or not? Fuck, you're kneeling on the ground in front of Asami fucking Ryuichi.'_ Akihito tries, to stop his mind from working, as he is confused enough. Suddenly finding himself down on the ground, right at the feet of Japan's most dangerous man... _'Well, at least Tokyo's...but who knows?',_ does not belong to the things, he normally does, or has ever expected to do. And especially not, when he heard, he's taking part in the Bachelor-show. _'Oh hell, I shouldn't even be here with him! This man is dangerous! This man is more, than dangerous! I should have tried to escape, as I've seen those three, sitting in one room...together! And now? Now I am here...in a fucking dungeon and...and...'_ His frantic thoughts are interrupted by this calm and so fucking sexy voice again.

“I see...Have you ever taken a look at certain pages, watched videos, or other bdsm...stuff?”  
Akihito begins to wonder, what Asami might think of him. _'Do I look like...like...'_ Inwardly sighing, he let's go of this thought. _'That's stupid, you can't see, how the other ticks. Or can one? Because why are your knees like pudding and your heart this pounding, from the very first look into those eyes? You may fool others, but not yourself...and not...HIM! You felt this special tingle, as you have looked into those golden orbs for a mere second by only sticking your head in pure curiosity through that door. You've been shocked, yes. But it wasn't only because of who was sitting there. Alone his presence made you...excited. And as he touched you...hasn't it been, as if you were...exchanging something? God, what was it, he just asked?'_

Akihito tries to focus, getting a little nervous by now, as his confusion increases. He slowly shakes his head again. _'Is he disappointed? Am I doing something wrong? I never did something like this, how shall I know, how to do it right? I only hope, he's not laughing at me. Asami must have a lot of experience, when I think of his dungeon.'_ But as he looks again into those golden eyes, there is no mocking to be found, no sign of amusement, just...just what? _'Is that...only curiosity? No, there is more, but what? Damned, I can't read him!'_ And unfortunately for him, he doesn't get his answers, only more questions.

“Interesting. So you did this only because of...?” The crime-lord leaves that sentence unfinished. He wants to hear the answer out of this sweet little mouth. He has a feeling, of what he will say, but he wants to be sure. He _needs_ to be sure. _'Ah, here we go again...since when do I need to be sure? What is it with this one? So enticing...knowing who I am and yet behaving, as if I would be just a common person. Enticing...indeed.'_

“I-it...I don't know.” Akihito clears his throat, as his voice suddenly is so rough, his mouth this dry. “It just...feels...right?” It was more a question, than an answer. He was so sure, seconds ago, now he felt only insecure, he just wants to get up onto his feet again. Wants to feel not so small, and meaningless, like he feels right know.  
Asami seems to have sensed something like that. With a calm, but same time not tolerating any dissent voice, he just says “No.”

The boy blinks up at him, opening his mouth, only to shut it again, as something on Asami's face, tells him, to do so. _'Uhm...it was something on his face...or not? And why am I not afraid? And since when take I commands?'_ Akihito feels lost. _'What am I doing here, anyway? This is totally weird. I never was into such stuff...was I?'_ Before his mind can confuse him any more, Asami speaks again.

“So, you are telling me, you only are kneeling there like that...because it feels somehow right?”

“Yes.”

The only answer he gets is a raised brow. And not knowing where exactly the idea comes from, he corrects himself. “Yes, Master.” His voice trembling slightly, but still is strong and Aki is more than happy about that last fact. His stubborn and proud side doesn't want to show his doubts, his weakness.  
The next thing Akihito realizes, is being pulled up, his head pulled back by a strong hand in his hair and lips, crushing onto his own. Both men sharing another hungry kiss, and Akihito is left totally out of breath, as Asami finally lets go of him.

“W-what? Why?” He rolls his eyes, stemming his hands against a strong chest. Trying, to get a little of his former fierce self back. “Dammit, you make me sound like a school-boy! What the hell? You are confusing me...” He looks up at the tall man, restraining himself, to hold back a pout, no, not only a pout. Akihito feels his eyes heat up and blinks several times, to get away the feeling of tears, forming in his eyes.

Asami smirks. “Oh, do I? I'm so not sorry.” That comment earns him a glare out of hazel eyes, tears suddenly forgotten. Chuckling, he leads Akihito back into the bathroom.

“Hey! Hey? What now? I thought, you wanted to play with me?” He instantly freezes. “Have...I done something wrong?” He turns his head, to face the crime-lord. That one raises a brow in astonishment.  
“Wrong? Why do you think that? Do I look like you did something wrong?” His voice has a warm touch, Asami himself is wondering, how that happened. _'I really should stop this 'being-surprised'-thing.'_ Inwardly he's shaking his head in amusement.

“I don't know? I told you, you are confusing me. Why are we back in here again? I thought you want to...show me some things?”  
“Oh yes, don't worry. I will. But first you and me will have a shower. You are right, it feels kind of dirty in an alluring awesome way.” He smirks again. “But I won't play with you, when my dick is still being stuck in this slippery mess you are responsible for. And I suppose, you will feel a little better, when you got a nice shower, too. Relax, Akihito.”

“Relax? Are you kidding me? Asami, you bastard, have you any idea, how hard this is, being together with...someone like you?...I'm totally flashed, confused, aroused, unsure.” Akihito leans his forehead against that strong chest of the crime-lord.

“What happened there? Asami! Tell me, what...why you suddenly...let go of me.” Akihito's voice so fierce, slowly turns into a whisper. He looks back up, his eyes resting on Asami's face. The older man, takes Aki's face into one of his palms.

“Back to surnames? But I owe you an explanation, huh? You should relish this moment, I don't do that, normally.” Another smug smirk appears on his lips. “But for _you_ , I will make an exception. And do you know, why?” The boy shakes his head, and after hearing the answer, he is not a bit wiser, than before.

“Because you are, who you are and the answer to your first question is because you did, what you did.”  
“Huh? But...but I did nothing? And I'm not this special?”

“Oh? Is that so? Then why have you asked me, if you have done something wrong?”

“Because I...I...” Akihito frowns, looking into golden eyes. Not sure, what he sees there, only sure, there is nothing that looks like annoyance, or disappointment. Realizing this, he feels his assurance come back. “Because I knelt, like I did? But I have done nothing more, than that. What was so special?”

Seeing those golden eyes getting a shimmer of amusement, he frowns again. “Oh come on, tell me... _please_?”

Asami still watches the young one. Of course, he was aware, that some seconds ago his boy was insecure. He knows Akihito only is not feeling comfortable because of the new terrain, he just has stepped on. But Asami will make sure, that he will feel comfortable soon. That is mentally comfortable, not always physical. As this is just part of the play, and oh, so much fun. Such an exquisite wildcat in his hands, he's sure, both of them will have a good time.

“Only under one condition.”

“Aha...and what would this be?” At this point, Aki isn't sure, if he should glare, or pout. So he decides, to give the man a glare, not wanting to show him, that he's giving up this easy.  
“You call me by my given name again.” Asami, looks down in a surprised face.

Akihito rolls his eyes. “Man, stop doing that. I don't like it, to be this...”  
“Be this, what? Tell me, wildcat. If you want to go this way, you need to learn to voice your feelings and your thoughts. You mustn't lie to me. This is the most important rule. Never lie to me, not now, not ever. I may am a pro in reading body-language and your expressions, but I am no mentalist. As I already mentioned, you know who I am. Do you really think, you are able to trust me this much? Because this is, what I expect from you. Wholehearted trust in me and what I'm about to do. I promise you, to watch over you. I won't lie to you, either. But I will, when time comes, push you a little so you can grow. Still, I will always respect your boundaries.” Speaking with his calm, soothing voice, he feels the boy relax and his eyes lighten up in understanding.

Akihito looks at the man in front of him. Tall, handsome, smart, and oh yes, so alluring dangerous. The young man has felt this from the first glimpse at him, when their eyes met. The eyes of a cunning, experienced predator. Sure, he knew about the rumors and yes, he even can feel that strong aura speaking of danger. Still, seeing him on a picture, or hearing only about those rumors and meeting him personally, well, those things are worlds apart. This man has a presence, that draws him in. Adrenaline-junkie as he is, Akihito has been thrilled, to meet him after the first shock. And here he was. Things gone this fast, he's not sure, how much he actually understands what has happened. His brain desperately tries to convince him, that's a bad, a very bad idea, to trust this man. Only his gut-feeling tells him the very opposite. And he knows, he can rely on this feeling. It never has betrayed him.

Asami just watches the boy's face, waiting patiently for an answer. He neither wants to persuade, nor to force one. As this answer will be the one, he needs to make his final decision. And for this, it must be honest and chosen by free will. _'Oh hell, that boy really got me. Never would I have thought, to get this caring. Free will...really?'_ And with a slight horror, the no.1 underworld-boss of Tokyo realizes, that he inwardly is pleading to get the answer, he wants to hear. _'I want him, dammit. And I don't know, if I'm able, to let go of him anymore. Am I able, to accept a negative response and let go? Why have I even such ridiculous thoughts?'_ Taking some deep breaths, Asami calms himself down. He mustn't show Akihito his own state. For the first time since years, he has problems, to keep his trained mask in place, as he looks down into absent looking hazel eyes.

Both men stood there, one vibrating inwardly, eager for an answer, the other deep in thoughts. Actually a good sign. The boy is honestly thinking about this situation, instead of letting his feelings take over. Asami is more, than pleased, to see this. Suddenly the boy's eyes getting back the fierce glance, Asami finds this fascinating. He knows the answer, only by looking at this face, those eyes. Filled with determination, curiosity and most importantly: trust. Asami swallows down the lump, that has been stuck in his throat the whole time. _'Hell, he truly trusts me. How can he?'_ And he feels his eyes soften, his blood heating up once more, only this time not because of lust, but because of a feeling, he thought, he never will be able to experience on his own. Let alone he never has wasted a single thought about. His life is not made for something like this. _'This boy will be my death. But oh, what a sweet one.'_

Akihito braces himself, and with confidence he answers all of Asami's questions. Grabbing Asami's shirt in both of his fists, he looks up. “I want to know, what it is, you can show me. I want to know, what it feels like. I want to know, everything. I don't want to be this insecure when it comes to...this...uhm...playing. I mean, I kind of know that there are waiting some new experiences? So, I know, I will get nervous for more than only one time. But I want to be confident, secure of my self. And I somehow have the feeling, if anyone can teach me, then...yeah, that's you.” He looks into golden orbs, seeing burning passion and hunger, a fierce hunger. But that's not the only thing. He also can see the relief and some kind of satisfaction.

Searching for a sign, that betrays his gut-feelings but finding none, Akihito finally gives the answer Asami is waiting for, eliciting a deep growl rumbling through that broad chest.

“Yes, Ryuichi. Yes, I trust you. I don't know why and I know, it must sound silly and naive to a man like you.” A small smile appears on his lips. “Nevertheless, I can't deny it. I've always been someone, who craves danger and you are danger, becoming flesh.” His fingers trail over those firm abs absentminded, as he continues. “Tell me, Ryuichi...do you think, I'm naive because I feel...safe with you? Despite the knowledge who you are?” His right hand cupping the cheek of this handsome face, his thumb gently brushes over the older man's lower lip.  
Asami's heart actually over-jumps one, or more beats, before starting to pound hard in his chest as he gets the answer he longed for. His eyes flashing up for a split second. Knowing, he needs to be honest to his boy as well, same time testing the decision Akihito has just made, Asami doesn't even think of answering with careful words. So he looks straight into those mesmerizing eyes and says bluntly “Yes and no, Akihito.” Instantly he sees a shadow covering those fierce eyes and feels the body in his arms stiffen. Cupping the chin of the young man in his hand, he continues with a calm voice. “Of course, it is naive to trust someone like me. On the other hand, you are listening to what your instinct tells you. And if not having already, you one day will realize, that your instincts will be right every time. So no, you're not naive, because you listen to them.” Seeing hazel eyes lighten up with understanding, Asami relaxes himself. “I told you before, I promise you, to be honest and to not harm you. I meant it.”

He starts to smirk again. “You have said it yourself. You want to experience some new things, so exactly therefore I need to trust you as much, as you trust me. This game goes in both ways. If one of us is not honest, this can't work and only will lead to pain and hurt. And not the kind of one of us wants to have. Your answer, as well as your reaction shows me, that you can do this...trust me, and giving me the certainty to trust you as well.” And in his thoughts, Asami adds _'and you kind of have me wrapped around your finger. You little minx. I really will punish you for that.'_

Akihito smiles up at the tall man, mischief already back in his eyes. “So, old man, since we finally were able to clear this...get, the fuck out of your pants. I want to see the whole package I just got.”  
Asami can't help the laugh, that rumbles through him. _'Oh god, when have I laughed like this the last time?'_ Looking down at Akihito, he then smirks devious. “You will pay for being this cheeky, but somehow I have the feeling, you are asking for it, huh? Well then, my sweet, innocent soon-to-be-pet...” His voice already a dangerous purr again and yes, he can see the impact his words and voice have on the young one. His inner beast purrs in delight and for the first time in decades, Asami knows, he won't have to leash it anymore. This incredible wildcat has managed to get it into protection-mode in the blink of an eye. Shaking his head inwardly, the crime-lord only shows another wolfish smirk, as he slowly, very slowly, opens up his belt. “The whole package, huh? Are you sure, you really can handle it without fainting?”

Even if Akihito's heart is beating wild in his chest and drool is pooling in his mouth at this view, he manages to give an answer. “You're quite full of yourself, eh? I already told you, I'm no school-boy. So bring it on.”

Then his gaze falls down and he swallows hard, his eyes fixated on Asami's long, slender fingers. _'Ok, maybe I AM a school-boy, but I really needn't to show that to you, bastard.'_ Only he fails to realize, that he kind of betrays his intention. Licking his lips and biting into his lower lip, he gives the older man a view, the one drinks in hungrily. Enjoying every second, he opens up the button, followed by the zipper. Hooking his thumbs into his pants as well as his briefs, he rolls his hips seductively while pushing his fabrics down inch by inch. _'Oh my, he really got me, to strip for him. I didn't knew, that this can be such a fun. But this view is definite worth it.'_

His eyes still fixed on the movements, Akihito lets out a growl. He nearly snarls, his voice rough as he voices his impatience. “Ryuichi, goddammit, do you need help?” He wants to rip the annoying fabrics down, but holds himself back. “You're giving me quite a show, aren't you, bastard?” Looking up with a devilish smile, licking over his lips again. “I'm sure, you can't wait for your reward, hm?”

“Indeed, my sweet morsel. You don't want to disappoint me, huh? Ah, and you will have to pay. Not only for being this bratty, but also for seeing me naked, before I have seen you. This is a privilege nobody has gotten before.”

“Nobody? Hey, insatiable playboy. Of how many bed-partners are we talking?” Akihito is glad, he is being back to his normal self and he loves to banter with this man. He never has felt so confident with another man, this close. _'That's the reason, I'm still a virgin. Ooooh fuuuck! How could I forget, to tell him? He's so experienced and I have nothing on my side.'_ A blush creeps up his face and his eyes go wide. The blush even darkens, as with a swift, graceful movement, Asami is freeing himself of the rest of his clothes.

“What the fuck? Are you kidding me?” He nearly squeaks, as he sees the size of Asami's special body-part. Looking up with big eyes, he stares right into blazing golden eyes and a smug smirk plastered on sinful lips.  
“Now, where shall I begin, my boy?” Stepping closer, Akihito steps back until he can feel the rough wall in his back. Asami cages him with his hands, placed beside the boy's head. “Afraid, little one?” He purrs and bends down, nibbling on the slender neck. “Don't be. I will make sure, you'll enjoy the pain, when I shove myself up into your tight, virginal ass. I'll make sure, you will cry for more, while I tear your hole open...entering you inch by inch. Or do you want me, to impale you with one swift move of my hips, hmmm?”  
A moan slips over Akihito's lips before realization hits him and he stammers “How...do you...know?”

“Oh, so I am right, huh?” A deep chuckle makes every hair in Akihito's neck stand and sends shivers down his spine. “I have to admit, I wasn't totally sure, but since you confirmed it now...oh, my little wildcat. It will be my pleasure to deflower you. I will eat you up. I will ravish you and make sure, you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I will wreck you and spoil you. You never will crave anybody else than me, when I'm finished with you.” Licking through Aki's ear-shell, letting his hot breath strike over hot, sensitive skin. Asami feels the boy's knees giving in and he catches him, before his body slides down.

“Now now, you don't want to pass out before we really start to have fun, do you?” Chuckling darkly, Asami glides his hands under Aki's shirt, not forgetting to brush over those pert nipples, pushes it up and over the young man's head. Catching his wrists in it, and pins them onto the wall with one of his own hands, the other already gliding down one arm to one of the boy's nipples again, giving it a sharp pinch, this time. Inhaling Akihito's scent, he hums satisfied, as he feels another shiver run through that slender body and another moan leaving those full lips.

“Now be a good boy and strip.” The deep voice is pure sin and Akihito's hands, being freed of the shirt, automatically start to fumble with his belt. His mind is blank and he only acts as he's been told, while drowning in the presence of this man, who looms over him and watches every move with predatory eyes. Swallowing down his drool and breathing hard, Aki tries to get a grip on himself. Blinking several times, he manages a wicked grin as he finally starts to strip as slowly, as Asami before. Only swinging his hips even more, lascivious. He lets his hands glide over his groin, cupping his already hard member, while biting his lower lip, looking through long lashes and half-closed eyes up at the raven haired man. Earning a guttural growl, he grins again, opening up his pants and wriggles his ass, as he pushes them down slowly. The crime-lord's breath hitches, realizing the boy not even is wearing briefs.

“Oh, what do we have here? Such a nice surprise for me? You really are a naughty one, huh? I think, I can give you a little reward for being this lewd.” Gripping the young man's hair in his neck, he forces his face up firmly. Slowly bending down, devouring the expression on Akihito's face, he lets his tongue flick over soft lips for several times. Feeling them open up and a needy moan slipping over those lips, he growls and bites down the lower one before stealing the boy's breath with a hungry kiss. Pinning him to the wall with his muscled body, he growls again, as heated skin touches heated skin. Their groins automatically grinding together and Akihito digs his nails hard into Asami's shoulder-blades. Parting from those luscious lips, the man hisses, as sweet pain runs through his veins. _'Dammit, this feels good. This little cat really has the guts to mark me? Oh yes, it will be such a fun, to teach you and make you mine only. As I'm sure, you won't let yourself being tamed at all. Hmmm, what a challenge.'_

Akihito sees those golden eyes darken to amber, as soon as he hears the hiss and feels Asami's dick twitch. Panting for air, he mentions with a rough voice. “Oh? Having fun? I haven't thought, you'll have a masochistic side hidden inside you as well? I think, this will get very interesting, my dear crime-lord.”

Eyes blazing, Asami stares down, not sure if he just heard right. He raises a brow and purrs darkly. “Hmmm, you really love to play with fire. I wonder what you will do, when you realize, you got your fingers burnt. I'm sure, there will be some pretty tears, streaming down that face. Don't you think?” Then, suddenly, he lets go of Akihito, that is he pulls him away from the wall and smacks his ass.

“Now, no more dawdling. Otherwise, this night will be over and we still haven't managed it, to even shower.”

Aki yelps, as he's pulled this unexpected and the firm hand smacks his butt, but then he laughs and grabs Asami's hand, pulling the man with him.

“Then what are you waiting for? Come on, old man, I want to make this body of yours slippery with soap. I'm sure, this feels quite nice.”

Shaking his head, an amused glance in his eyes, Asami turns on the water and presses the body-wash into Aki's hands. “Here you go, brat. I'm curious, if you can handle it to wash me without being naughty.”

“What? Where's the fun in that?” Akihito pouts.

“The fun comes after the shower. Then, when I either bind you to the cross or over the bench. Fixing you, so you can't escape me anymore. And when the real play begins. When you will feel the consequences, shouldn’t you manage it, to keep this sweet mouth shut. You already have earned some punishments, and I bet, you will get some more, hm, my little wildcat?” All the time he watches the boy's reactions. Seeing the pupils dilate, while speaking and his breathing getting harder. Asami makes sure, his boy will love what is to come.

“Ah, enthusiastic, aren't we?” Smirking wolfish, as his gaze travels down to Aki's full erect member, twitching in anticipation.

“Hey, who wouldn't, when you are purring like this? Have you any idea, how you mess up my mind? Oh, forget it, sure you know. Such a smug bastard you are, eh? By the way, I'm not the only one, who's enthusiastic.” Akihito grins, as he gives Asami's dick a firm stroke, only to let go again. Asami grunts in surprise. Never has anyone dared, to be this cheeky to him. And never would he have tolerated such a behavior. And now? Yes, now he's thrilled and vibrating with energy. Not one bit angry, but finds himself amused and totally aroused.

“So the little wildcat is tugging at the panther's tail, huh?”

Akihito looks up at him and then bursts into a hearty laughter. Cocking a brow, Asami looks down questioningly.  
“Oh god, sorry. I just...” Akihito tries to stop chuckling. Taking a few deep breaths, he coughs, before answering. “I just imagined, that picture in combination with what I did some seconds earlier.” Still not getting it, Asami waits for a further explanation. Rolling his eyes, Aki grabs Asami's dick again, tugging. “Tugging the panther's tail?”

Perplex and this time actually at loss for words, Asami only blinks. _'What has this brat just said? I can't believe, I let this slip.'_ Finding himself starting to chuckle, he smacks that cute ass in front of him again.  
“Just go on like this. You are aware, that you're digging your own grave, are you?”

“Yeah, I suppose. But I'm so not sorry.”

“You mean, you're not sorry, yet. Don't worry, you'll be soon enough. I will make sure of that. In some minutes, that cute ass of yours will be shining with some nice red marks and welts. Stinging and burning. And you will moan and cry and beg for more. Oh yes, my boy, you will beg, I promise.”

Akihito swallows hard, well knowing, that this is not only a hollow promise. Shivers running down his spine and a sweet moan leaves his chest. Asami cups his cheek in his palm. “Already waiting for it, hm?”

The young man closes his eyes and leans into the warm touch, laying his own hand above the larger one, whispering a soft “yes”.

Asami's nostrils are flaring, and he's squeezing his eyes shut for a second. _'Calm down. Only a few more minutes and you will hear his soft voice whimper and moan. But first things first. Let's see, where that wildcat loves it, to be touched.'_

“Then it's my turn now, to get you soaped.”

“What? No! I'm not finished with you. I have not even begun. What about you being a good daddy, and let me do fulfill my task first, hm?”

Asami quirks up a brow, smirking, his eyes getting a devilish gleam. Akihito blinks and blushes madly. “I haven't said, what I think, I've said, right? Please tell me, I haven't.” But of course, his wish is destroyed in the next second.

“Daddy, huh? Hmm, who would have thought, you are into _this_ sort of kink? I think, we should keep this up, since you are blushing so nicely.”

Aki groans. “Oh come on, please. You can't do that to me? What happened to the 'master'-thing?” He looks up at Asami with big eyes and still glowing red cheeks.

“Oh yes, definitely my cute boy. Forget the Master. I'm curious, what else you have in store for me. Ah, so refreshing, having someone this imaginative in my grip. I bet, this mouth of yours get you more often in trouble, than you want.”  
Sighing and resigning Akihito nods. “Well, yeah.” Then he glares up at the crime-lord. “But don't you dare, to think, I will call you that, the whole time.”

Asami only answers with a sadistic smirk.

“Oh no, forget it. Only because I said that, doesn't mean I'm into it. So no way, I will use this again, _daddy_. And this was the last time, you've heard that. Just get it out of your head.” Still blushing, but now also glaring, he stubbornly shoves his chin forward as he looks at Asami.

“Is that so? And who are you, to decide this? As far, as I remember, am I the one in charge and you are supposed to obey, my cute boy.” Amusement is shining in golden eyes. Oh yes, Asami definitively enjoys this young man.  
“Not yet, so move this yummy ass of yours and turn around, Mr. Sexiness on legs. Let me at least have a little taste of this body.” Leaning against the strong chest, he adds a with a whisper. “As this my first time, being this intimate with anyone.” Looking up, he smiles and takes Asami's hand into his smaller ones, leading it to his lips to kiss and nibble at those fingers. Again peeking through long lashes up at him. “Please?” And after biting his lower lip, he adds “daddy”.

Nearly snapping, as he watches Akihito, being this daring, bratty, innocent and seductive, Asami tries to calm down his racing heart...again. Wondering how the boy manages it to be all those things the same time. Looking down into those hazel eyes Asami realizes, that not only this wildcat is stepping on unknown terrain. He in return offers the raven-haired a totally new world, and Asami finds himself unable to deny that sweet whispered plea. Even knowing, he's played.

“Well then, go on, wild one. I hope, you won't miss a part while soaping me up.” He can feel mischief sparkling in his eyes and once more, Asami is left wondering, what the hell is happening with him. _'Struck by lightening, huh? No wonder, people are doing so many stupid things, when they are in lo...wait. What? No, never. It's just the heat of the moment and that he got me by surprise. Right?'_ Closing his eyes, the tall man turns around, resting his hands on the wall, as he tries to get some sense into the turmoil, that is actually running through him. He finds himself humming, as small hands start to explore his body. First hesitating, then becoming curious and even claiming? Yes, indeed. Asami feels those hands firmly grip his muscled arms and especially his ass-cheeks. His chuckle rumbles through the air, as he turns his head back slightly. “Like, what you feel, little one?”

Akihito bites his lip, as he feels kind of caught red-handed. “How could I not? But I'm sure, you don't hear this for the first time, hm?” His voice is soft, with a touch of sadness in it, as he asks the question.

“Hm, there you're right. But believe me, when I tell you, that you're the first one, being allowed to touch me like this. I'm used, to take, what I want without caring for the others needs.” Watching for any discomfort, as the crime-lord answers, he sees the surprise but also the shock flash through those beautiful eyes.

“Don't tell me, you're truly surprised?” He starts to smirk devilish. “What was it again with 'I like to play with fire'? Go on, you're doing a good job, my wildcat.” Turning his head back, his eyes close again. “Besides, I have to admit I like the way you are exploring my body.” Then he fully turns around with a dark low growl, looking deep into hazel eyes and cupping the boy's chin again. “I never met someone this innocent and filled with curiosity Someone who dares, to speak to me, like you do. I so look forward, to debauch you. Imprint myself into your whole being, until you crave only me and my touch. Oh yes, I will make you mine, my little hellcat. I will corrupt your body, your heart and your very soul. You choose to play with the devil and that is the price, you will pay.” A deep, dark chuckle rumbles through his chest, as he hears Akihito's breathing go hard, turning into groans and sweet pants. Eyes blown, as the young man gulps hard and only looks at the crime-lord, shivering. Asami bends down and whispers seductively into Aki's ear. “Ah yessss, you like that, don't you? Such an exquisite toy for me to play with. So pure and yet this naughty. Now finish, what you've started. I can't wait, to have my turn.”

Blinking a few times, Akihito comes back from wherever his mind was. His body feels so hot and not because of the water. _'Talking about water...oh god, what a view to see it run down that body. And all of that is mine. I can't believe, this is happening. Oh devil damned, I'm so doomed and I can't wait for it. I really must be crazy. Wait, what has he just said?'_

“Toy? Don't even think about this. A toy never would do this, right?” With that, he bites down on Asami's collarbone. Hearing the dark growl, he looks up, seeing this gaze burning into his.

“Oh just add this to the list of punishments, I already have collected.” He smiles, with eyes shining, then he kisses the place, he just has bitten down some seconds ago, before his hands start to rub over the strong, broad chest. He sees the burning gaze and the evil smirk, Asami gives him, before going on with his task. He worships Asami's body with his fingertips, following down the rippled six-pack, to the v-neck of the man's groin. Sweet groans still leaving his lips from time to time, and he then decides to stifle them by covering Asami with sweet kisses and light bites, that soon turn into firm bites. As his hands finally grab the tight ass-cheeks again, he lets out a growl, gets on his toes and bites down hard onto Asami's collar-bone...again. Smirking, as he hears the crime-lord answer with his own deep growl, and strong hands gripping his hair, Akihito lets go and looks into wild amber eyes.

“Fuck, I'm dead, am I?” The following devious smirk is answer enough for him. Bending up, he opens his lips. “Kiss me.”

Looking down, the crime-lord admires one more time this untamed creature.

“I wouldn't say dead. More like being deep in hot water. I already love this mouth of yours, getting you into such a trouble before we even have started. And I'm curious, if it's as good in doing other things as well.“ Smirking again, Asami licks over those plumb lips. Pushing his tongue inside the wet cavern, he starts fucking that sweet mouth slowly. More growls and groans fill the air. Hands moving over skin, both men exploring each other now, hungry, so hungry for what is to come, but for now only drowning in this foreplay.

Finally, after minutes of soaking each other up, lots of kisses and bites on each side, they actually manage it to finish the shower. Asami hands Akihito a soft towel before drying up himself. Walking over to a wardrobe, he fishes out tight black leather pants and a simple black t-shirt. Both cover his body like a second skin and Aki, drying up himself, can feel his mouth water again.

“Dammit, keep this going, and I will drown in my own drool.” He laughs and Asami answers with a chuckle.

“Don't worry, I'll fix you with your back to me, so you can concentrate on the pleasure and pain I'll give you.” His voice now seductive and soothing.

“Are you ready for your first lesson, my dear hellcat?”

“To be honest...I have no idea. But I'm sure, we'll find out soon, hm?” Cocking his head, Akihito looks up at Asami, with an unsure smile on his lips.

“You don't need to worry. I'll make sure, you will like, what I'll do to you. You can every time stop our play with your safe-word We'll use the common 'mayday' for now.” Seeing the boy look up at him with question marks blinking over his head, Asami explains further.

“Just say 'mayday' when you can't take anymore, or when I use a toy you can't handle, or I step over a border of any kind.” Cupping the young one's chin for another time, he continues.

“It only is a game. Never forget this. And yes, I will give you pain, but it should not hurt in a bad way. I want you to let go and listen to the things I do to you. Listen with your body, not with your mind. Let yourself fall and only feel. You will understand, what I'm talking about, when we start.”

“Uhu, and why do you think, you know this, when even I don't know?” Akihito now chews on his lip. He's excited, yes but same time feels a little scared. No, not scared, nervous is the right term.  
“Because I've watched you. I've seen how you react on certain things. And because you will be the one, who chooses the toys, you want to be played with. I will introduce you to them very gentle, before I'll make you come undone.” Already purring again, Asami sees Akihito relax. Satisfied, he steps back into the dungeon, looking back, holding out his hand.

“Now my boy, come here and make your choice. What do you want your daddy to use, giving you some nice welts on that luscious ass and body of yours, hm?”

“Oh man, I really hoped, you would have forgotten that Daddy-thing. How am I supposed to call you that, when I feel like either giggling, or wanting to vanish into a hole anyway?”

Quirking up a brow, Asami demands with a calm voice. “Come here, Akihito.” Looking at the raven haired man, Aki comes over as being told, stopping right in front of Asami. “Now, what are you?”

Confused, the young one blinks. “Uhm, your...boy?”

“Ah. And what kind of boy do I have here, hm?”

Grinning mischievous, Akihito answers without hesitation. “A naughty one.”

“So, and what does happen to naughty boys?”

“They get a nice punishment.”

Asami chuckles. “A nice one, huh? Well and by whom are naughty boys punished?” He lets his voice turn into a deep purr again.

“By their...daddy.” Akihito starts to pant, his eyes locked with those golden ones.  
“That's right.” Taking Aki's chin into his hand. “And who am I, my naughty boy?”

“My daddy...” comes the whispered answer.

Asami bends down, kissing the young one gentle. “See? That wasn't this hard, hm?”

“Fuck...how have you done this?”

“Does it matter? You're right in the state, I want to have you. Calm, curious and oh so aroused. Now let's see, what you want to try out. I promise to be a good daddy for my little boy.” He holds his hand out again, waiting for Akihito to grab it and follow him over to one wall.

“Go on, touch them, feel them. Try to imagine, how it may feel like, when the toy finally kisses your skin.” Asami speaks with a calm voice, while standing behind the boy, one of his hands on his shoulder, the other one around his waist, to give him comfort.

“Take all the time, you need. I'll explain every single one to you.”  
Aki nods. He somehow feels unreal, like he's standing beside himself, observing, what he does. Slowly and gentle his fingers brush over the different floggers, paddles, riding crops, canes and whatever there is to explore. “Can I hold them?” He looks up at Asami.

“Yes, sure.” He bends down and starts to nibble on Akihito's neck, suddenly biting down hard, to be rewarded with the sound of air being sucked in combined with a sweet shiver, and a soft whimper.  
“Why does this feels so good?” Aki closes his eyes and leans his head back onto the strong chest. “Shouldn't it hurt and make me feel discomforted instead?”

Asami leans his chin onto Aki's shoulder. “No, it's exactly, how it's meant to be. This is, what I meant, when I told you, to listen with your body. Your body seeks this pain. Don't try to understand, just feel and accept it. This is all you need to do. There is nothing, you need to be worried about. Let go, my beautiful fierce boy. I will lead you and together we'll find out where your boundaries are. Not today, but in time. I'll go slowly with you.” Again he nibbles on Akihito's neck, calming him down.

With a soft sigh Akihito opens up his eyes again. He feels comfortable though his heart is beating hard. Sure, all of this is new and fascinating and even a bit scary. But he can't deny the sensation of safety. Asami's voice is soothing, calming down his mind and giving him support. His warm, large hands comforting him, leading him. Aki can feel those long fingers brush over his own hands, while he holds different toys up, to feel them. He's surprised, that there are so many differences between those, who seem to be one and the same. Structure, weight and material gives every tool its very own feeling. Listening to the explanations of the older man, what those differences means, when used, the young man slowly chooses a soft leather flogger, a riding crop with a soft leather tongue and a simple paddle, covered up also with leather.

“Are those, uhm, enough?” Expectantly he looks at Asami.

“Sure it is. As I told you, we go slowly. Step by step. I would have been satisfied with even one.” He smirks.

So, leather it is, hm? Well, I think, you feel very comfortable then, when I lay this onto your body.” Taking the toys in one hand, Asami presses the other gentle, but firm into Aki's back and leads him over to another wall. Placing the toys onto the bench, he then stops in front of a leather-harness and bites down the nape of Aki's neck, soothing over with his tongue. He purrs into the boy's ear.

“Will you be a good boy for your daddy now and let me strap this around your adorable body?” Not, that he needs to ask, well, normally he won't. But since this boy turns him upside down, Asami wants to find out, what Aki likes and what things better are avoided.  
Still feeling a little out of himself Akihito nods, looking at the older man with flushed cheeks, a heaving chest and beautiful blown hazel eyes.

“Damn, I would love to eat you alive right here and now. But it will be so much more fun, to first give you some nice marks. And when your ass is burning and shining in a deep red, I will cup those cheeks, press them apart and finally fill you up with my dick, my luscious boy. By then you will beg me, to take you and it will be my utmost pleasure, to oblige.” His lips whisper all the while over heated skin while he adjusts the harness, feeling Aki's body shiver again.

Looking at the young man, Asami nods satisfied. _'Breathtaking'_ , he thinks.

“And? How does it feel? My my, you really look too tasty. I wonder, how much tastier you will look, when I'm done with you.” In his thoughts he wonders, how long he will be able, to hold himself back. Damned, he wants to taste this boy.

Akihito looks up. “It feels...unfamiliar, but...good. I, uhm, I think, I like it to be tied and restrained?”  
“Well, if you feel like you've just told me, then yes. Now then. Come here.”  
Akihito comes over to Asami, looking at him expectantly

“Show me your wrists, wildcat. It's time for finally show you, what you've gotten yourself into.” Purring, Asami watches another shiver running through that lithe body, before the young man does, as he's being told.

“Aren't you an obedient one, hm? Who would have thought...” He teases him.  
Aki grins. “Maybe I'm just want to lull you into some sense of security.”

“Now, that sounds quite more like you.” The crime-lord chuckles, as he puts the soft leather-cuffs around slender wrists. Then he bends down, to do the same with Akihito's ankles.

“Now let me see. Turn around.” He orders with a firm, yet warm voice and fire in his eyes.  
The young man slowly does, as being told, until he faces the elder man again. _'Hell, he so turns me on and gets me to do with only his voice. I wonder, what he will manage to do to me. Where are my boundaries? How far will he be able to push me? Somehow...I don't know, but somehow it is like...I want to be pushed further, only to please him, make him happy. Am I able, to stop myself from being harmed?'_

“Ryuichi?”

“No, my boy. From this point on, you will call me daddy. You remember that part, hm?” Golden orbs piercing into his hazel ones.

Sighing and a little bit struggling, Aki tries again, feeling the nervousness running through him. _'Great, seems, I have already found one of my boundaries. Ok, you can do this, Aki, don't be this shy. You're a brat, remember?'_

“Daddy?” He let the word roll over his tongue, listening to his feelings. Feeling kind of embarrassed, yet same time turned on, he blushes a little, but manages a small smile.  
Smirking at this little step, his kitten just has done, Asami looks at him, cupping the boys chin. “What is it, my cute boy, hm?”

“What...what if I...don't realize my boundaries in time? What if you push me too far?” He looks a bit anxiously.

“I'll watch you the whole time. As I already told you, I'll first will test, if you can handle, what I'm about to do. I promised, to go slowly, and I will keep this promise. As soon, as you feel really uncomfortable, use your safe-word”

He muses.

“Or better, we use the ample-system. Means, since I go slow, you have time, to feel for yourself, if you are fine with what's happening. If you want to assure me, you use “green”. As soon, as there is a tang of feeling wrong, you'll use “yellow”. Then I will know, I better stop, with what I'm doing. And that you may need some comfort. Just listen to yourself and what your body tells you. Don't push yourself. We both want to have fun. We will talk about everything, when we are settling down later.”

Akihito nods. “Ok, got it.”

Looking into this burning gaze, he adds with a very cocky voice “daddy”.

Humming satisfied, and amused, Asami smirks again. “If I were you, I now would be a little more careful, my boy. But you'll realize, soon enough what it means to get punished.”

Watching his boy's face flush again, pupils blown, he again needs to calm down himself. So, he distracts himself by grabbing Aki's hips and slowly pushes him back and turning him around, face towards the cross they just reached. Then fixes his boy's wrists to it, followed by his ankles. Finished, he gives that cute ass a smack.

Akihito yelps in surprise, as he was the whole time already drifting away in the feeling of being fixed and kind of drowning in it. He feels Asami's hot breath in his neck, and can't hold back another moan.

“Ry...daddy.” He shudders, as the word slips over his lips.

“Fuck, I'm so screwed.” He leans his head back, feeling the strong chest and calms down instantly. Closing his eyes, bathing in his new emotions, before opening them up again, only to look into a hungry and feral gaze of predatory eyes and swallows hard.

“More, than screwed...” He whispers softly and smiles as he closes his eyes again.

Asami is blown away by this small, but so honest reaction. His whole body is vibrating with anticipation. “Oh yessss, my boy. And you have no idea, how much.” Asami's voice pure sin, straddling the young one's skin and nerves. He bends down and claims those sweet lips into a searing kiss, before stepping back. Fetching one of the toys, he growls darkly.

“It's time, daddy shows you the consequences of being this bratty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and before I forget this again...you can join some of us author's in my group [Library of the smug dragon](https://www.facebook.com/groups/313204145707596/) on facebook, if you want. There is only one condition: to be an active member. No matter, if you like to read fan-fics, or write them...everyone is welcome.


End file.
